Blacks and Whites
by diaryoftheclinicallyinsane
Summary: What if music was banned with society? When Kurt is found out by a black-haired stranger his easy life is thrown out the door. How far will the two boys go to pursue what they love? AU; Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Discovery

_[A/N]: Hey there! So I kinda just had this idea out of nowhere and I was like "hey, that's a cool idea, why don't I write about it?" and this is what happened...A warning to readers this is definitely AU so if you're not into that then I guess you won't like this :/ But that's cool, I get it :D And for those of you who do liek AU stuff well then read on, my children, read on. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it's characters_

* * *

><p>I ran to the warehouse, looking over my shoulder. It was colder out than what was normal for fall, my breath clouding in the air as I closer. I came up to the massive door and grabbed the handle. I could feel the freezing metal even through my gloves, making me wonder why I was even out when it was this cold. I slid the door to the side with all my might, only opening it enough for me to slip through. I pushed the door closed quickly, not wanting to let the cold air into the already freezing building.<p>

I took a moment to catch my breath, wanting to make the most of my time here. After I could breathe normally again I shed my coat and walked to the other side of the room. The building was run down, on the "useless" side of town, as some would call it. I saw nothing useless in the building, save for the heaters, those really were worthless. This side of town had been shut down for years now, long before I was born anyway.

My footsteps echoed off the concrete walls, making it sound as if there were twenty people walking, instead of just me. I came to opposite wall and smiled slightly. This was wrong, this was against the law, but I couldn't help it, I was addicted. Sometimes I felt like I needed this more than anything else, and I would wish that I could give up my whole life to it. But my father needed me, so doing this on my days off would have to do.

I sat on the shiny, black bench, placing my bag on the ground beside me, feeling the excitement coiling in my stomach. I reach my hands out to touch the white and black keys, exhaling when the music filled the air. I played a simple melody, wanting to get a feel for the piano. After I was warmed up I reached into my bag and pulled out some papers. There were little black dots written all over the pages, what my mother had once called "notes". She had taught me, in secret, how to reach them when I was younger, but I had never had anything to put my knowledge to use on.

The piece was fairly simple, or maybe I was just getting better. I remembered when I first started playing, barely able to play simple scales without making mistakes. I realized that I was lucky today, there were hastily written words underneath the notes. These were my favourite; it was one thing to play, but another thing entirely to sing. I started out softly, getting a feel for the words.

_Close enough to start a war, _

_All that I have is on the floor._

_God only knows what we're fighting for,_

_All that I say, you always say more._

My heart soared along with my voice as I grew more confident. I never felt quite as good as when I was singing. There was something about the way my throat felt as the words and melodies came out, the way my fingers felt as they brushed the keys and made beautiful sounds.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_

_No I won't ask you, you to just desert me._

_I can't give you what you think you give me, _

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables._

I felt a slightly breeze, but paid it no mind. The building was old after all; it was bound to have a few holes in it. I continued my playing, wishing that I would never have to stop.

_Next time I'll be braver,_

_I'll be my own saviour,_

_When the thunder calls for me._

_Next time I'll be braver, _

_I'll be my own saviour,_

_Standing on my own two feet._

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_

_No I won't ask you, you to just desert me._

_I can't give you what you think you give me,_

_It's time to say good – _

I was cut off by the sound of something hitting the floor. The bang echoed off the walls, causing my fingers to fumble, making a mess of the notes I was playing. I looked to the door and saw a boy standing there, staring. My mouth dropped open, I couldn't think of what to do. Someone had caught me, caught me breaking the biggest law we had around here. I couldn't really make myself move though.

Despite the fact that he was all the way across the room, I was stunned by him. His hair fell in unruly curls across his forehead, contrasting nicely with his olive skin. Even with all the coats and layers on, I could tell that he was tiny. Not lithe like me, but compact, sturdy. It was his eyes that really caught me though. They were staring at me in horror, but all I could really care about was the color, the shape, the absolute intensity portrayed through the eyes.

I was started to get lost in the stranger's eyes, when I saw something change in them. The stranger spun away from me, bolting out the open door behind him. It took me a moment to react, but once I realized that he could go to the police I jumped up, hastily grabbing my bag and throwing on my coat as I ran out.

"Hey...wait!" The stranger looked over his shoulder as he ran, trying his hardest to outrun me. Even though I was out of shape, my long legs helped me catch up in no time. "It's not what you think!"

The boy tried to run faster, not really making too much headway on the cracked pavement. He kept on almost tripping over the broken slabs of concrete, causing him to slow considerably. "Stay away from me!" He screamed at me, not even looking back.

I was getting closer; I could almost reach out my hand and touch him. When my hand brushed his shoulder I decided it was now or never. I took two more huge strides and dove forward, grabbing him around his middle. He fell forward and I did my best to twist us around in midair. I only got about halfway before we hit the ground, both our shoulders smashing against the pavement.

He struggled against me as soon as the shock wore off, but I held him steady, flipping us over so that I was hovering over him. He couldn't move as well now, but was still trying to get away. I pinned his arms beside his head and shook them. He clamped his eyes shut, twisting his face away from me.

"Hey..._Hey!_ I'm not gonna hurt you! You just need to listen!" He turned his head towards me and opened his eyes. He seemed as if he were about to talk but came up short. He stared at me openly, making my cheeks burn red. There was something about that stare that made me feel like I was absolutely naked, as if this boy could see right into my soul. I could handle the intensity anymore; it was making me shake for some reason. I put on my best condescending look and spoke in a cool tone.

"What are you _looking _at?"

* * *

><p><em>[AN]: So there it is, the first chapter of Blacks and Whites. If you haven't guessed already, the name pertains to the keys on a piano...not people. Just in case anyone though that's what it meant... So I hope you enjoyed it, but I certainly enjoyed writing it! And for those of you who read my other stories, no... I ahve not given up on them, I just needed a change of direction and this certainly worked. I'm all ready to get back to work on The Perfect Mistake! Yay, happy times for TPM! Okay, I've wasted enough of your time... So review if you liked it, review if you didn't, review if you want more...basically I just like reviews. Reviews are love! I lessthanthree you!_


	2. Agreement

_[A/N]: So I was floored my your guys response to this! Thank you so much for all the alerts, you make my heart super happy :D This chapter is a little bit longer than the last and I'm thinking that I'm going to keep the chapters around this length. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 and don't forget to review, they're like crack to me!_

* * *

><p>I stared in shock up at the boy above me. His eyes were breathtaking. I had seen them from across the building but their brilliance then was nothing compared to now. I couldn't look away, he was absolutely mesmerizing.<p>

"What are you _looking_ at?" I blinked at the sound of his voice. It was no different from his voice earlier when he had been...singing. I jerked forward, coming to remember why I had running in the first place. The boy flew off of me and landed on the pavement a couple feet away.

"You were...you...you shouldn't have been doing that." The boy stared at me, his eyes pleading.

"You can't tell anyone!" He scrambled over to me and grabbed the front of my shirt. "You know the punishment for doing what I did! I have a father to take care of, please! He's very sick!" I felt my lips curl up into a sneer, a nasty side effect of spending too much time with my father.

"If you know the punishment why did you still do it?" The boy let go of my shirt and backed away.

"Oh god, you're an officer aren't you? Please sir, I'll never do it again!" I held up a hand to silence him. It worked, as he immediately clamped his mouth shut.

I stood and brushed off my clothes. The boy was still sitting on the ground, looking up at me with desperation plain in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand to him. He eyed it warily but took it anyways, allowing me to pull him to his feet.

"I'm not an officer." The blue-eyed boy visibly exhaled. "My father is the Captain." His eyes widened to the point where I thought they may pop out of his head. He immediately started to breathe quickly again.

"Of course you are." He said with a groan. "This is just my luck. Well can I at least go say goodbye to my father before you turn me in?" I glanced at him, trying to make a quick decision about him. He seemed trustworthy, but not very trusting. He was gorgeous, even in his rumpled state; and his voice was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard, but considering how I'd never heard music before I didn't see how that really mattered.

One thing was for certain, this boy had something I wanted.

"I'm not going to turn you in." I heard myself say. The boy looked at me sceptically, proving my theory about him not being trusting.

"What do you want from me? Money? Because I've got none." I was about to answer when his eyes started to dart back in forth, clearly showing that he was panicking. "Sexual favours?" He whispered this part. I felt bile rise up in my throat. The fact that he would think I wanted _that_ as payment for my silence showed how the lower class thought of people like me.

"God no! I want..." The boy looked at me with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I want you to teach me." The boy looked at me in confusion.

"Teach you to what?" I rocked forward onto my toes, holding my hands behind my back.

"Teach me to play."

* * *

><p>The hazel-eyed boy in front of me just stared, waiting for a reply. I felt my jaw drop, unable to close itself or even try to. This kid...he was a Captain's son, and he was asking <em>me<em> to teach him how to play _music_? I couldn't think of what the catch might be. Maybe he was going to turn me in later on? Maybe he had a hidden camera on him. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

I eyed him up and down, thinking of what good this could possibly do me. The only answer that came to my head was that I wouldn't be killed, which was good enough for me.

"Alright, I'll do it." The boy jerked backwards, as if my words had shocked him.

"Really? I mean, just like that?" I sighed and put my fingers up to my temples, massaging them lightly.

"You're really not giving me much of a choice..." He stuck out his hand, offering me a handshake and a smug smile.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson." I grasped his hand, revelling slightly in the feel of his warm skin against mine.

"Kurt Hummel." I stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to make the next move. After all, he did hold all the power in our little arrangement.

"So...shall we get started?" I looked at him in surprise, was he serious? The look on his face indicated that he was, and I was once again taken back by his eagerness to break the law.

"Okay..." I walked away from him, heading back in the direction of the warehouse. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was coming and saw him standing exactly where I had left him. I sighed and stopped walking, turning to face him.

"I only have another hour until my father will start to wonder! If you want to do this then hurry up!" My words must have shocked him out of his thoughts, as he started to walk quickly towards me.

I waited for him at the door, letting him walk in before me. I could see how affected he was by everything that was around him. The first time I had come here I had simply stared at all of the things surrounding me. Of course, my mother had taught me all of what she knew about music, whereas I would have to start fresh with Blaine.

He immediately walked over to the guitar lying beside the piano. He gingerly picked it up, staring at the strings and running his hands along the neck.

"It's called a guitar." He looked over at me, his eyes wide in what I took to be excitement.

"How do you play it?" Without even giving me a chance to speak he began to pluck at the cords, getting the basic idea, but making harsh sounds. I reached out my hand, placing it over his. He stopped playing at once and looked at me once again.

"Before I teach you to play, you have to learn some appreciation for music." He looked almost disappointed, reminding me of a puppy. "You've never heard music before in your life right?" He nodded his head in agreement. "Well then out that down and I'll do my best to inform you."

He set down the guitar carefully and looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath, making sure that I wanted to do this. After seeing the look of excitement in Blaine's eyes I knew I wouldn't have a problem getting him to keep this a secret. It was visible how badly he wanted this.

"Alright let's get started."

* * *

><p>"And this is a clarinet." Kurt was rattling off names of objects – instruments, he had told he – and I was doing my best to remember what was what. I looked at the shiny tube in his hands. It had little buttons and knobs all over it, making it seem very complex. I snapped back to attention when Kurt started talking again.<p>

"It's a woodwind instrument, which just basically means that you need to blow in it to make it work." I nodded, not wanting to interrupt lest he started to talk again. "Alright so what are the six families of instruments?"

I took a deep breath, thinking about all that he had told me in the last half hour. "There's brass, percussion, string, keyboard, woodwind, and guitar." I looked longingly at the instrument sitting beside the piano. It was captured my attention as soon as I had walked into the building, all I wanted was to learn how to play it.

Kurt must have seen me looking at it, because he sighed and walked over to it, gesturing for me to follow. I walked over briskly, hoping that he would let me at least hold it.

"Before you can play anything you have to understand how it works." I nodded my head quickly, wanting to move along as fast as possible." He ran through the basics with me, teaching me what frets were and how the strings worked to make sound. He fiddling around with the knobs at the top – _tuning_ is what he had called it – and began to run his hand across the strings near the bottom. His hand on the neck moved surely, knowing exactly where it had to go.

I stared in awe at him, marvelling at the ease with which he played. The song wasn't complex, but was beautiful nonetheless. He seemed to get lost; his eyes focusing on his hands, making me feel like I had been forgotten.

My heart leapt when he began to sing, he sounded even better than he had earlier.

_I scraped my knees while I was praying,_

_And found a demon in my safest haven._

_Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything,_

_Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts._

I stared in wonder, wondering how I had gone this many years without having something so amazing in my life, wondering how someone so tiny could have such a strong voice, wondering why this was considered wrong.

_And the worst part is, _

_Before it gets any better, _

_We're headed for a cliff._

_And in the free fall I,_

_Will realize that I'm better off,_

_When I hit the bottom._

Kurt kept on singing, his voice growing and fading as he reached certain points. He seemed to glow when he sang. I had noticed it before, and it was even more defined now.

_The tragedy it seems unending,_

_I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending._

_We're taking shortcuts and false solutions,_

_Just to come out the hero._

_Well I can see behind the curtain,_

_The wheels are cranking, turning._

_It's all wrong the way we're working,_

_Towards a goal that's nonexistent._

_It's nonexistent, _

_But we just keep believing._

I didn't notice that he had stopped playing until I heard him call me name.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I am so much better than alright." Kurt smiled back and stood, offering his hand to me. He pulled me up with surprising strength and set down the guitar.

"I have to go." I looked at him in concern, hoping that he wasn't rethinking our deal. "My dad's going to be wondering where I am soon." I relaxed immediately, glad that he only had to leave because of his father. He started to walk away when I reached out and grabbed him arm.

He looked back at me in what I took to be surprise. I stared for a moment, caught off guard by his expression. It looked like he was trying to be expressionless, but a hint of intrigue was showing through. It made his eyes light up, and made my lips curl into a light smile. He was so different from everyone else I knew.

"When can we meet again?" He smiled brightly at me, almost blinding me entirely.

"Tomorrow I get off work at three. Meet you here around then?" I nodded with what was probably too much enthusiasm. Kurt looked pointedly at his arm and I let go quickly, not realizing that I had still been holding on. He gave a small wave and walked out the door, leaving me to think about everything that had happened in just one short hour.

I left the warehouse, walking at a brisk pace. I saw my father's car parked outside and groaned inwardly. He would want to know where I had been, and I definitely didn't want to tell him. I walked through the front entrance, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind me. I was just about to walk upstairs when I heard him.

"Blaine, is that you?" The gruff voice came from the living room. I sighed and started towards it, not wanting to talk to my father.

"Yes, sir." I walked into the living room and saw my father. He was a tall man, much taller than I was. He had short brown hair and muddled brown eyes. My mother had always said that I got my looks from her and it wasn't very hard to believe. I looked nothing like my father.

"Where you been, boy?" I kept my face blank, knowing that I couldn't tell him the truth. I wouldn't put it past him to punish me just as he would anyone else, even if I was his son.

"I stayed at school late to finish my homework. I hope you don't mind, sir." He narrowed his eyes at me, as if he knew I was lying. After a few seconds he gave me a quick nod, my cue to leave the room and go busy myself with something away from him.

I walked into the kitchen quickly, giving my mother a peck on the cheek as i opened the fridge. She came over and shut it, wagging her finger at me.

"Dinner will be ready soon alright, darling?" I smiled at her, nodding my agreement.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" She shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"No, dear. You go on upstairs and I'll call you when it's ready." I smiled one last time and headed towards the stairs. I grinned to myself; I had managed to keep my secret to myself without any difficulty. This was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

* * *

><p>I got home in record time, practically running up the street to make it there before my father. I burst inside my home, tossing my coat on the couch and rushing to the kitchen. I busied myself by chopping vegetables and boiling water.<p>

I heard the door open then close, followed by the telltale sounds of my father coming down the hall. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Dad." He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, looking around the kitchen in an attempt to see what I was cooking.

"Hey Kurt. How was your day?" I sighed at the question, knowing that I would have to lie.

"It was good." My father looked at me carefully, as though he was trying to look into my soul. Finally he gave up and sighed, looking defeated.

"Alright. So what's for supper?" I grinned at him, knowing my answer would please him.

"Your favourite, vegetable soup and hamburgers." He grinned widely and my heart warmed knowing that I had made him happy. He squeezed my shoulder and walked into the next room, flipping on the TV. I watched him go sadly. Ever since his heart attack a few months ago he hadn't been able to work as hard, which meant that I had to work twice as hard to keep our family on our feet. So now I went to school all day only to go to work at the shop afterwards, trying my hardest to keep it running.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I had been going to the warehouse for a couple months now and my father had never noticed. But now Blaine was in the mix, and I couldn't stop thinking about those gorgeous hazel eyes. If I wasn't careful my dad would know what's up, and that was one thing that I couldn't afford.

* * *

><p><em>I want to write something down here but I really don't know what so...yeah. I hope you all liked this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it! Reviews are love *feeling like a review whore* Don't LOOK at me like that! I can't help it that I like them okay? Okay... :D Love y'all<em>


	3. Unexpected

_[A/N]: Yay new chapter! So I pumped this out as fast as I could. I have midterms next week and will be studying like a crazy person so I will try to keep updating everyday, but in case I don't... well anyways. So here is chapter 3, there's a bit of progression, lot's of fun songs, and the introduction of a new character (no he's not an OC, definitely canon, can you guess who it is? ;) ) Hope you all like it!_

* * *

><p>I walked into the warehouse the next day, hoping that Blaine wouldn't be there already. It had been unnerving singing in front of him yesterday; I wasn't really familiar to positive feedback on my...abnormalities. I looked around, seeing that indeed Blaine wasn't there yet.<p>

I rushed over to the piano, sitting myself quickly and yanking my papers out of my bag. I had found a new song while browsing through my mother's chest last night and I was dying to try it out. I took a deep breath, resting my hands on the keys.

The melody was simple enough, a nice bass line complementing it perfectly. I felt myself sway back and forth, feeling my heart lighten considerably.

_Shadows all around you,_

_As you surface from the dark._

_Emerging from the gentle grip,_

_Of night's unfolding arms._

_Darkness, darkness everywhere,_

_Do you feel alone?_

_The subtle of grave of gravity,_

_The heavy weight of stone._

I felt out a breath i didn't know I had been holding. Music always helped...with everything. When my dad had had his heart attack I had come to the warehouse every day, pouring my heart and soul into the words I sang, hoping that if I sang hard enough or loud enough then maybe he would get better.

_You don't see what you possess,_

_A beauty, calm and clear._

_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness,_

_Like a chandelier._

_All the light that you possess,_

_Is skewed by lakes and seas._

_The shattered surface, so imperfect,_

_Is all that you believe._

I leaned into the keys, pressing hard and letting all my emotion out. I had learned a while ago that when you played with your whole soul then you connected in an entirely different way. You weren't just singing the song anymore, you embodied that words you were singing. I wondered how something that felt so right could ever be considered wrong.

_I will bring a mirror,_

_So silver, so exact._

_So precise and so pristine,_

_A perfect pane of glass._

_I will set the mirror up,_

_To face the blackened sky._

_You will see your beauty,_

_Every moment that you rise._

I finished the song, bent over the keys breathing deeply, almost gasping for breath. When I lost myself in a song I tended to get worked up and would have to wait out the feeling of pure euphoria. I was snapped out of my thoughts where I heard clapping from behind me. I twisted around in my seat and looked to the door, relaxing when I saw it was Blaine at the door.

He walked over to me, smiling in a way that made my heart stutter.

"That was quite the performance." I smiled at him kindly and looked at the ground, blushing. He chuckled at my flustered state and I immediately berated myself. I needed to calm down, I didn't even know if Blaine was...like me. He didn't seem like he carried the heavy burden of being a gay teen.

"Well let's get started then. I think you're ready to learn chords." I didn't even have to ask which instrument he wanted to play. He had taken an intense interest in the guitar lying against the piano, it would have been impossible to mistake the look in his eyes. He nodded at me eagerly and I smiled at him.

I sat him down on the floor and moved to sit beside him.

"Ok so you have to put your index finger here...and your middle finger here...and your ring finger here. Good! Okay now strum." He right hand fall across the bottom strings and smiled when he heard the chord.

"I did it!" I smiled and clapped for him.

"Alright that's a C chord...here's an A chord."

* * *

><p>We spent the entire afternoon on the floor, with Kurt teaching me chords and me doing my best to copy them. To be truthful this was the most fun I had had in years. While I had fun at school with my friends, it was lacking the carefree feeling that I felt when I was around Kurt. He interrupted my thoughts by placing his hand over mine, causing me to stop playing chords.<p>

"Ok so I want to try something." I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what else we could possibly do. He just scowled at me playfully. "You're picking this up a lot faster than I expected. When I taught myself to play it took me months to be able to do what you're doing." I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Here, just play this chord." He grabbed my hands and moved them to the chord he wanted. "And then this chord." He showed me a few more chords, telling me what sequence to play them in. "Alright, go for it." I played the chords, just like he showed me. After a few seconds of playing I looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed. He opened his mouth and started to sing softly.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

I stared at him, unable to take my eyes away. He was breathtaking, he was brilliant, he was all the good things in the world. He was perfect.

_Blackbird fly._

_Blackbird fly, _

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly._

_Blackbird fly, _

_Into the light of the dark black night._

I saw how much he was enjoying himself and wanted so badly to be part of something that obviously made him feel so special. I started to copy his notes in my throat in the background, rising above and below the notes he was singing. It felt strange, I had never done anything like this before. It complemented his singing nicely, making us sound like a whole.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

He finished singing, gazing at me through his lashes. I was becoming more flustered by the second under his gaze. It felt like he was looking right into my soul, like he knew just how beautiful I thought he was. Maybe he already knew I was gay; I wasn't exactly flamboyant, but I thought it was pretty obvious. He opened his mouth to speak and I closed my ears, thinking he was going to comment on my sexuality.

"Nice harmonizing." I opened my eyes and stared at him in shock. Then confusion...what was harmonizing? "You know, when you started humming along? It sounded really good." I blinked as I realized that he meant what I had earlier when he was singing. I exhaled a sigh of relief and smiled.

"That's called humming?" He nodded his head and laughed a loud, carefree laugh. "Oh, well...thank you." He lifted himself off the floor and extended a hand to me. I grabbed it and allowed him to pull me up. He pulled a little too hard and when I stood up I was right in front of his face, staring almost directly into his eyes.

I blushed a deep red, feeling my cheeks burning, and backed up a step. He just smiled slightly at me, not seeming to be concerned in the slightest.

"Alright, well I've got to go. My father will be home soon." I nodded, still unable to talk. He chuckled and walked by me, ruffling my hair as he went. "See you, kid." I scoffed at him and yelled at him.

"Hey! What makes you think I'm younger than you?" He stopped walking and turned around.

"You're innocence. That and you remind me of a puppy dog." He smirked at me and walked off again. My jaw dropped to the floor and I ran after him, placing the guitar down on my way.

"Well I'll have you know that I'm almost seventeen!" I walked beside him, glaring up at his profile. He chuckled again and looked at me. I almost stopped walking at the mischievous look in his eye. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I just turned eighteen. Beat you." This time I did stop walking and he laughed as he carried on out the door. I shook my head and chased after him once again. I grabbed onto the door frame and swung my body out the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He looked over his shoulder, still walking away from me.

"See you tomorrow, Blaine." He flashed a smile at me and disappeared around the corner. I felt a stupid grin spread across my face and cursed him. The only thing left in my mind now was that if he was gay, then was he just flirting with me?

* * *

><p>I walked into my house in a great mood, heading to the kitchen to start on dinner. Blaine had surprised me with how well he had picked up the chords I had shown him. And then all of his blushing and cute flustered behaviour. There was no doubt in my mind that he was gay. No other straight boy would get so cutely embarrassed about being so close to another boy. Freak out? Yes. But blush? Definitely not.<p>

What worried me was age now. I had suspected before that he was younger than me, but he was _really_ young. Could I trust someone so young with a secret this big? I guess I really didn't have a choice, considering how he already knew that secret.

I went through the rest of my night thinking about Blaine, how his hazel eyes lit up when he was playing, or how he stared at me when I sung. It gave me butterflies in my stomach, but I figured it was just the excitement of having someone to share music with.

Carol, my dad's girlfriend, and Finn, Carol's son, came over that night for dinner. My dad had announced that they would be moving in with us, as him and Carol were starting to get serious. I didn't really care. I liked Carol well enough, she was a great person and we got along really well. It was Finn that I was worried about.

When I had come out last year at school, he had been one of the bullies that had abused me. While he had never actually laid a hand on me, he had always stood on the sidelines, watching and not doing anything to stop it. I had resented him for a long time, while nurturing a crush against him, but after a while the crush started to die out. I saw that he wasn't as great as I had once thought.

He was still cautious around me, never really getting too close, but engaging in conversation from time to time. Truth be told I was worried. Finn was dumb, but he wasn't stupid. If I had another teenager here to notice how often I _wasn't_ in the house then how long would I be able to keep my secret?

As I thought this I saw Finn accidently poke himself in the eye with the end of his fork. I scoffed quietly and look and my plate. Then again, this wouldn't be a problem at all.

The next few weeks went by smoothly, with Finn and me going to school together and getting along relatively well at home. We had started to talk more and I was starting to really like having him and Carol around. I would drive to school with Finn in the morning, then we would both head over to the shop. I would teach Finn about cars and how to fix them and then I would head out to meet Blaine.

A couple times Finn would ask me when I got home from being with Blaine where I had been. I would usually just spew out something random, telling him that I had a doctor's appointment or had to go to the mall for something. I could see that he was getting more and more suspicious, so I now I was avoiding him at all cost, talking to him only when I had to, and ignoring him otherwise.

When it finally happened it was on a day that I was trying to convince Blaine to sing with me. The younger boy would always refuse when I asked him, saying that he preferred to play and listen to me sing.

"Blaine, it's really fun! It's like nothing you've ever felt! I swear it will change your life." Blaine was about to speak again but I held out one finger and placed it on his lips.

"Trust me, you'll love it." He blushed cutely. He had been doing that a lot more lately, along with sitting closer to me. I was finding that Blaine had a wonderful sense of humour, filling up the rare silence between us with funny stories of his friends from his private school – Dalton, I think he had called it.

Right now Blaine's eyes were searching mine, looking for any reason to try and get out of this. When he saw that I wasn't going to budge he let out a sigh.

"Alright fine. I'll try it..." I squealed in delight and threw my arms around him, dragging him to the piano in my excitement.

I played the opening chords, not giving him a chance to change his mind. I nodded to him to signal for him to start. What I hadn't been expecting was his voice.

_I found God on the corner of First and Armistad,_

_Where the west was all but won._

_All alone smoking his last cigarette,_

_I said where you been?_

_He said ask anything._

I gaped at him, not even knowing that it was possible for a person to have that amazing of a voice. It was the first time I had heard somebody sing other than me, which I guess didn't help. My voice was so high, whereas his was low and almost gravelly, sending chills up my spine. He kept singing, closing his eyes, pouring his soul into the song.

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All those day spent by the telephone that never rang._

_And all I needed was a call that never came._

_To the corner of First and Armistad._

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me._

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded._

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

I was at a complete loss. I couldn't believe that he could even for one second have thought that he wouldn't be any good at this. He was amazing, he glowed with happiness and I stared openly. I would have laughed at the irony of our completely reversed roles, but couldn't think about anything other than the fact that this magnificent creature was so...magnificent.

_The early morning, the city breaks._

_And I've been calling for years and years and years and years,_

_And you never left me no messages._

_You never sent me no letters._

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me._

_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and inse – _

Blaine was cut off by the sound of someone choking. I stopped playing and looked over to the door. I stood immediately, taking slow steps towards the person in front of me. I cursed myself for being so careless. I should have known this was coming, should have checked to make sure no one was following me. I was an arm's length away from the boy in front of me. I stretched out an arm, hoping that I wouldn't scare him. I spoke in a soothing tone, just wanted him not to run.

"Finn, it's not what it looks like."

* * *

><p><em>*legasp* Whaaat? Finn found out? I know you all probably hate me for this epic cliffhanger, but how else am I gonna get y'all to come back tomorrow? Teehee of I just love my little schemes :D <em>


	4. Exception

**A/N: Alrightly so fair warning this chapter is a monster! Honestly it's freaking huge and I was gonna split it up but there's only one song and I didn't want to write in another so I just kept it as one big one. Also for the song Kurt's words are in itallics while Blaine's are in bold and itallics. It's kinda confusing so I would suggest listening to the song as you read it, it may make it easier. ;) Also thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate them! Ok I know some of you are all like "shut up LET US READ!" so I'll let you guys do your thing!**

* * *

><p>I stared in shock as Kurt approached the stranger standing at the door. His movements were slow and graceful, almost as if he were a cat. I watched the way his muscles tensed as he got closer, how he stretched out his arm to the stranger. Then he was talking to the stranger...and he knew his name.<p>

"Finn, it's not what it looks like." I cocked my head to the side and stared. Kurt knew him; they were on a first name basis. My eyes widened, if this boy knew Kurt them he could report them, even give a name to the police. I started to panic, not knowing what else to do. I only calmed down when I heard them speaking.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing here? With all this...stuff." The taller boy made a vague gesture at the instruments in the warehouse. Kurt took another step closer to him, his voice so smooth and calming that it almost put me to sleep.

"Finn, you need to listen to me. I can explain all of this, I swear." The taller boy – Finn, I guess – just shook his head. I knew what was coming, and apparently so did Kurt. Finn took off, running back through the door into the cold late autumn air. Kurt sprinted after him, screaming over his shoulder for me to follow.

I ran as fast as I could, and if I hadn't been so terrified I may have laughed when I got outside. Kurt was sitting overtop of Finn, straddling his hips and screaming in his face.

"What do you think you're doing? Finn, you've got to trust me damnit!" Kurt leaned in closer and I felt a sick twist in my stomach. I brushed it off, worrying more about how we were going to get out of this mess.

"Trust you! Kurt, you're breaking the _law_! How can I trust you?" I saw Kurt sigh and lean back so that he was no longer right over Finn's face, but leaning back against his legs. Kurt spoke in a very small voice; I could barely hear him from where I was standing.

"You're my brother, Finn. You have to understand that this is how I deal with...that." Finn's eyes widened in shock, but at what I didn't know. What did Kurt have to deal with? There was obviously something he wasn't telling me. It hit me that I really didn't know much about him, nor did he about me. When we met we usually just got straight to the music, jumping into the lesson with ease. If we didn't get killed or sent to prison I would have to make an effort of getting to know him better.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kurt started to smile slightly, making me confused. "Alright, I won't tell." Kurt started to clap his hands, bouncing up and down on Finn's legs. "On one condition!" Kurt stopped immediately, glancing down at his brother. "I want in." Kurt just smiled and nodded. I groaned out loud, I didn't want to share Kurt; I wanted him all to myself.

The two brothers turned to look at me, both shocked by my outburst. I reddened and walked back inside, not wanting to embarrass myself further. I was followed by Kurt and Finn, with Kurt walking over to me, leaving Finn to stare at all the instruments.

"So...you have a brother?" Kurt looked at me sheepishly and I grinned.

"His mom is dating my dad, but they live with us so yeah, he's like my brother. I didn't even think to mention it." I chuckled at that, looking over to where Finn was prodding at the drum set. I nodded in Finn's direction and Kurt looked over, laughing at the sight.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that everyone was a distinct sound." I looked at him quizzically, not understanding what he meant. "I mean, you picked the guitar and it's the only one that you're amazing at. Don't get me wrong, you're proficient at the piano and you do a mean violin, but it's obvious that you're heart is in the guitar." I nodded at what he was saying, gazing at Finn while I pondered his words.

It was true, in the couple weeks that I had been learning with Kurt he had taught me how to play all sorts of instruments, but my favourite was still the guitar. Kurt interrupted my thoughts with his a fond laugh.

"And then there's me, who knows _how_ to play everything, but only sounds good at the piano." I looked over to him and shook my head.

"You are far more talented than any other person I've ever met. Don't sell yourself short." Kurt looked a little shocked to hear my blunt words, but smiled after a few seconds, accepting the compliment. Usually when I tried to compliment Kurt he would brush it off, or deflect it entirely. It was nice to see that he was actually taking my compliments now.

"Well I better go talk to him, don't want him breaking anything." I laughed and walked with him over to Finn, who was seated at the drums, tapping the skins with his fingers. "Alright Finn, since I know you won't be able to pay attention for more than a minute we'll just start with these." He gestured to the drums and grabbed the sticks that were perched across the snare. "There called drums..." And with that Kurt leapt into teaching.

He explained all the different drums, showing Finn how to hit them properly and how to hold the sticks. After just a few minutes of watching Kurt, Finn grabbed the sticks and started to play. It wasn't perfect, but it was certainly a lot better than I had done on my first try.

I watched the two brothers, laughing and joking, getting along perfectly. I envied that kind of relationship with Kurt, one free of awkward silences and full of laughing. I resolved that I would just have to work harder at it, and not let anything discourage me.

The two finished up, Kurt announcing that the boys had to get home before Kurt's dad. Kurt came up to me and did something we hadn't ever done before. He pulled me into a quick, tight hug, whispering right in my ear.

"This won't change anything, I promise." He ran off after Finn, who had started to walk in the direction of their home. I stared after the two brothers, watching them jostle a little, Kurt throwing back his head and laughing at something Finn had said. I felt something warm pool in my stomach, catching me completely unaware. I brushed it off and walked in the opposite direction of the brothers, excited for what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

><p>"So...Blaine's nice." I looked up at Finn, wondering what he meant. "And cute." I stumbled at little at his words and he laughed. I scowled at him and smacked his arm.<p>

"Finn, good God I don't even know if the boy's gay." Finn smirked at me, giving me this incredulous look.

"Are you serious? Dude, he looked like he wanted to jump you the entire time." I looked at the pavement, feeling myself blush. "And I saw that hug. That was...surprising." Finn flashed me a knowing look, which I chose to ignore.

"Shut up." I mumbled, not wanting to even dignify Finn's words with an answer, but feeling I needed to say something.

Finn just laughed again and let it go, walking along side me in compatible silence. I was thought about what Finn had said. Did Blaine really stare at me? I decided that Finn was just being stupid, and besides it wouldn't matter if Blaine _did_ stare at me, anyways. It's not like I felt the same. I felt a weird twinge go through my stomach as I thought this, but decided it was because I was excited that Finn now knew my secret.

We had become really close in the two weeks that he and Carol had been living with us. We were sharing my basement room, meaning that unfortunately my room was cut in half, but I didn't really mind. Finn didn't really take up that much space and as long he kept his side of the room clean I was fine with sharing.

We walked through the front door, shrugging off our coats and heading for the kitchen. We fell into our usual pattern, with me making dinner and Finn trying to eat it before it was ready. What I wasn't expecting was for my father to already be home, seated in the living room. He walked into the kitchen, glancing from me to Finn.

"Where ya been, boys?" Finn and I stopped what we were doing, frozen in shock. I poke first, not wanting to seem suspicious.

"Dad! What are you doing home so early?" I winced at my voice. It was pitched even higher than normal due to my flustered state.

"Got off work early today. Was expecting to come home to see you guys, but you weren't here." I stared at my father. I had never been good at lying to him. Not even when...well, especially not then. I thought back to last year, images of sweaty jocks and locker rooms clouding my vision. I started to breathe a little quicker, feeling myself get short of breath. Finn and my dad saw what was happening and immediately came closer.

But I didn't see my dad and Finn. I saw him, looming above me, pressing his body against mine. No, I didn't want this, no matter how much he said I did! I started to fling my arms, doing anything to get him off me. I felt my fist connect with something and felt triumphant, that was until he came closer.

"Kurt!" It didn't sound like his voice, it sounded gruff and deeper, but I paid it no mind. He was close, too close. He pinned my arms to my sides and knocked me to the ground. I kicked my feet to try and get him off of me but he pinned those down too. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, screeching for someone, anyone to help me.

It was Finn's voice that brought me back to reality. He yells sliced through the images in front of my eyes, bringing me back to stare at the ceiling of my kitchen. My father was holding my legs down, while Finn held my arms. There was a shiny purple bruise over Finn's right eye and I gasped.

They saw that I had come back to myself and released me instantly. Finn reached out to wrap an arm around my shoulder but I scrambled out of his reach, sitting in the corner of the kitchen. I brought my knees up to my chest and started to sob.

Finn crawled over to me and wrapped his arms around me, despite my struggling. I gave up and rested my head on his chest, taking deep, shuddering breathes. I spoke in a quiet voice, not wanting to be heard.

"I'm so sorry Finn. I didn't mean to hit you. I just...I saw him and I got so scared and I...I'm sorry." Finn shushed me, rubbing small circles into my back. I felt so happy to have him there at that moment. Before Finn and Carol had moved in with us my...episodes...had upset me for days. The first time Finn had witnessed one he had had me calmed down and feeling better in a matter of minutes. I didn't know why, but I felt safe in his arms, like nothing would ever be able to hurt me.

He may be a bit slow but if there was one thing that Finn was amazing at it was helping me. I felt a brotherly love burn through me, and I found myself immensely grateful that he was there for me.

My father just stared down at us, worry in his eyes. This hadn't been a bad episode; it had only lasted a few minutes as opposed to the countless minutes they had lasted when I had first started getting them. Nevertheless, it never got easier on my dad. I could see that he had completely forgotten the fact that Finn and I had come home late today. Well, if there was ever an upside to having a flashback, this would be one.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn walked into the warehouse side by side, their shoulders brushing occasionally. I felt a burning sensation rise in me, it felt almost like envy, but it died away when I saw the nervous look on Kurt's face and the contrasting look of protection on Finn's.<p>

Once they got closer I saw that Finn was sporting a shiny, black eye. I gasped and unconsciously took a step forward.

"What happened?" Finn looked to Kurt, hesitating in answering. I was confused by this, but brushed it off. Maybe he had gotten into a stupid fight. Kurt spoke up, his voice quieter than usual.

"Finn and I were messing around last night and got carried away. I accidently elbowed him in the eye." My eyebrows shot all the way up my forehead. I couldn't imagine Kurt wrestling, or being physically with someone at all. The look that Kurt gave me, however, told me not to push it. It seemed as though he was pleading me not to question him. I nodded my head ever so slightly and waited for him to speak.

"So I got us all something to try, considering how well Finn did yesterday." I grinned at the idea of a new project and Finn smiled widely at Kurt's praise. Kurt handed me some sheet music, something that I was still a little unfamiliar with. I stared at the page, figuring out which chords I would need and then stopped. The lyrics had caught my eye and I looked up to Kurt who was blushing.

"What? I need to let out my aggression somehow, otherwise how would I be so sweet all the time?" I laughed and walked over to my guitar. Kurt grabbed my wrist, causing me to look up at him. He simply shook his head and motioned for me to follow him. I walked behind him as he led me to the back. He handed me an instrument that looked like a guitar, only it was a lot thinner. Kurt laughed at my questioning look.

"It's called an electric guitar. It's a lot easier than a guitar; you'll pick it up real easy." He ran over some fundamentals and handed me a little box and a cord. Then he grabbed himself a guitar similar to the one I held and another box and cord. He led me back out to where Finn was silently.

"What are you doing?" Kurt usually played the piano, staying away from the guitar and all other instruments. I was startled when Kurt let out a loud laugh. I frowned, wondering if he was making fun of me. He just shook his head with a smile.

"We're trying something different." I just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. He just scoffed jokingly and took the cord from my hand. He plugged one end into the box and the other into the bottom and the electric guitar. He pointed to the box, looking at me.

"Amp." I just smiled at him and nodded. "Alright Finn, I wanna see how well you keep up. Just play whatever feels right, okay?" Finn nodded and sat down at the drums. Kurt ran over to the warehouse door and slid it shut with difficulty. He grabbed something that looked like a stick on his way back, bringing two back.

Kurt sighed at both mine and Finn's curious looks. "We're going to be a little loud today, the door blocks pretty much all sound, just in case someone gets too close. And this," he pointed to the black stick in his hand, "is a microphone." I looked to Finn, wondering if he knew what that was. He had the same vacant expression I knew was on my face. He set one in front of me and took the other to where his amp was. He plugged them both into a box that was standing off in the corner, fiddling with something that I couldn't see. Kurt just laughed at our expressions and walked to where his stuff was.

"Just listen, you'll understand after." He stood in between us, hooking himself to his own amp, looking to me. "You think you can handle the lyrics?" I looked to my sheet music, noticing that some of the words were highlighted. I nodded, determined to show Kurt that I could do this. He nodded to Finn, signalling for him to count us in. Finn raised his sticks to one another, just Kurt had taught him yesterday. He banged them against each as he counted.

"One...two...one, two, three, four!" Kurt and I started playing, the sound washing over me. It sounded different, dangerous, but still fun. Then Kurt pressed his lips right up against the microphone and started to sing.

_You talk then you stop then you look,_

_At the mop-headed kid who is right by your side._

_He feels great as he takes all the jokes you create,_

_And he'll steal them with all of your lines._

_Everybody thinks he's the greatest,_

_You know he's just a fraud._

_He makes you so frustrated,_

_Can't wait till he gets caught!_

I looked over at Kurt, marvelling at him. His voice wasn't exactly gravelly, but it was definitely lower. He was giving off such an air of anger; I almost thought that he was actually angry. He had a sheen of sweat building on his forehead, his bare arms flexing as he strummed with all his might.

_Now he's taken all your words,_

_Going through the motions as if he's never learned._

_And now he's just a mirror that you see,_

_Without causing commotion, just stop being me._

I couldn't take my eyes off him as he sang the next verse. His hair which was normally perfectly sculpted was falling into his eyes. He thrashed he head backwards and forwards, looking like he was trying to shake his brain right out of his head. I looked over to Finn, who had lost himself just as thoroughly as Kurt. He was bashing down onto the drums with all he had, his eyes screwed shut, just feeling the music. I felt myself let go, getting ready to jump in and sing the lyrics Kurt had given me. I overlapped his last few words perfectly, falling into my own rhythm.

_**You're the scum and I'm the mountain water, **_

_**Rolling through the fields where you're not invited! **_

_**Go your own way now before it's too late,**_

_**Just stop being me!**_

_Everybody thinks you're the lamest,_

_We all know you're a fraud._

_Life can be so frustrating,_

_I'm so glad you got caught!_

I took a deep breath, readying myself for when Kurt and I would have to sing overtop one another. I was shaking with anticipation, this was turning into something much bigger than just playing, I could feel the electricity in the room, buzzing around us.

_Just stop being me!  
><em>_**You're the scum and I'm the mountain water,  
><strong>__Just stop being me!  
><em>_**Rolling through the fields where you're not invited.  
><strong>__Just stop being me!  
><em>_**Go your own way now before it's too late,  
><strong>__Just stop being me!  
><em>_**Just stop being me!**_

_**You're the scum and I'm the mountain water,  
><strong>__Now he's taking all your words,  
><em>_**Rolling through the fields where you're not invited.  
><strong>__Going through the motions as if he's never learned.  
><em>_**Go your own way now before it's too late,  
><strong>__And now he's just a mirror that you see, without causing commotion,  
><em>_**Just stop being me!  
><strong>__Just stop being me!_

Both Kurt and played one last chord, letting it hand in the air and we sang the last part of the song, throwing all of our emotion into the words. Finn stopped his playing; only knocking his drumsticks against one another to keep the beat.

_**You're the scum and I'm the mountain water,  
><strong>__Now he's taking all your words,  
><em>_**Rolling through the fields where you're not invited.  
><strong>__Going through the motions as if he's never learned.  
><em>_**Go your own way now before it's too late,  
><strong>__And now he's just a mirror that you see, without causing commotion,  
><em>_**Just stop being me!  
><strong>__Just stop being me!_

We finished the song at the same time, yelling the last word out into the empty air. I looked over to Kurt with wide eyes, gaping at him. He just giggled excitedly and jumped up and down slightly. I leaned into my microphone, yelling in my excited state.

"That was freaking awesome!" The other two looked at me for a moment before all three of us burst out laughing, still feeling elated from the song.

I had been right earlier. This was about more than a song, or singing. I could see it in Kurt and Finn's eyes, they felt it too. This was so much bigger than us; this was about laws that didn't make sense. With would anyone ban something that felt this amazing?

* * *

><p>"Kurt, why aren't we allowed to sing in public?" I looked over at Blaine, seeing Finn perk up out of the corner of my eye. "The real reason." We were sitting on the floor of the warehouse, none of us quite ready to go home just yet. I sighed, not really wanting to get into it, but knowing that they both deserved to know. The version that the school taught in elementary school was a lie, plain and simple. My mother had told me what had really happened before she had passed away, so I figured it was my job to keep telling others, spreading the truth.<p>

"A hundred or so years ago the world was in a mess. There people dying left and right of poverty, there were wars in every country and the people were fighting each other, killing each other." Blaine looked over to me in shock, but I continued, he had to hear this. "Then all of a sudden everything was good again. No one really knew what had changed, but everyone was getting along. As it turns out the governments of every country had held a secret meeting to try and find an answer to their problems." I took a deep breath before moving on.

"It was the German government that brought forth a promising idea. They had a drug, a drug that would make everyone agreeable. There would be no more fighting, no more wars, just peace. Everyone decided that it was the best solution and took their assigned amount of drug, putting in their countries water systems. The drug worked fast, within just a few weeks things were getting better." Finn looked at me like he wanted to interrupt, but I ploughed on, not giving him the chance.

"There was one band, however that someone managed to dodge the effects, no one could ever figure out how they did it. This band, Fearless, started to write songs about what the government was doing. They songs weren't blatant, but they got people thinking about how miraculously the world had changed. Ultimately the people of the world clued in and started to revolt against their governments. The governments, however, was not pleased in seeing their easy solution thwarted by kids and their rock music. They banned music entirely, burning as many instruments, CD's, records – anything music related – that they could. Some people were smart. They saw the government's actions coming and they hid their music. People who were found to be having musical items on them were killed in front of their friends, their families. The government wanted to discourage disobedience." Both boys looked at me gaping, wondering how people could have been so brutal back then. Little did they know that the same thing would still happen to us if we were found out.

"After a few decades the story changed, everyone who had been alive for it was killed or paid off. They established the story that we're told today, music was corrupting people, it was killing people, music is bad. But my mom knew the truth and she told it to me. She kept music sheets hidden in her chest in my house and I eventually found this place by myself. Don't you see? There's nothing _wrong_ with music, except for the fact that the government wants to keep us under their thumb."

It was dead silent in the room when I finished. Both boys were looking at the ground, obviously mulling over the words I had spoken. I couldn't blame them, not really. It still startled me to this day. How could people who were supposed to protect us, to keep us from harm, do something so drastic to solve their problems? It didn't seem possible, and yet I knew in my heart that the story was true. It was a while before anyone spoke, but it was Blaine who broke the silence.

"We have to do something." Finn and I both looked at him questioningly. "We had to fight back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you all enjoyed that. I got a review last chapter that brought up a valid point. It said that there wasn't really a reason for there to not be music so TADA! Here is your reason! To the person that sent to review I hope this seems valid...cuz it was all I could think of *blushes and hides face* So until next time my lovelies, review and I will send you virtual hugs and kisses!**


	5. Recruits

**A/N: Hey there! So I know I said I would be updating this story every day so it's kinda obvious that I failed. But I have a valid reason! You see, my uncle just passed away last Friday so I had to drive home (approx. a 2 hour drive) and then drive aaaalll the way to Saskatchewan (about a 10 hour drive) the next morning. Over the last few days I have been cooking for my aunt, babysitting children ****and attending viewings, family suppers and a funeral :p So I hope you can understand why I missed a few days. Unfortunately because of this I have quite a bit of homework to catch up on so I will probably not be posting again until next week sometime :( I hope you all understand and if you so wish it you can visit me over on my tumblr: [forevermusically. tumblr. com] to see what's happening with me and how everything is going progress-wise. **

**On a happier note THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You're response to last chapter was very happy-making and had me smiling all day! Now, I know that these chapters have mostly been plot advancement so I am going to tell you know that this is a shameless filler...WHAT! We needed to work up to the next big plot advancement! SO I hope you all like this chapter and as always your feedback is muchly appreciated!**

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>"<em>We have to fight back."<em>

"What?" I stared at Blaine, not even beginning to imagine what he could mean by those words.

"We have to show everyone that music isn't wrong, we have to show them how good it feels." I'm pretty sure my eyes almost fell out of my head as Blaine's words hit me. I had told him when we started this how important it was that we keep this a secret and now he wanted to go tell everyone about it?

I stood abruptly, shocking both Finn and Blaine. I stared down at the younger boy and shook my head sadly. I whispered words that I didn't want to say, but I knew were true.

"I knew you were too young." Blaine looked as if he were about to protest, but I held up my hand, silencing him effectively. "You don't even understand the consequences of what you're suggesting."

"Do_ you_?" I was shocked by his defiant tone. He had never spoken to me like that before. "We wouldn't tell adults, Kurt. We would get kids our own age! Think about it, we get more people singing. A few of us turns into a group of us; then that turns into a following, we could make a stand against the government!" I stared at his disbelievingly. He was insane, thinking that he could change anything in this restricted world that we lived in. I was about to tell him what I thought of his plan when Finn spoke up.

"He's got a point Kurt." I groaned and threw my head back to look at the ceiling.

"No! Not you too!" I looked at Finn, then at Blaine, pleading for them to understand. "Do you guys have any idea how dangerous this idea is?" Finn stood up beside me, a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"No, Kurt, just listen." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "I know you know this is wrong. But don't you think it's even more wrong to keep something like this away from people? Good people who deserve to have this kind of happiness in their lives. Don't you think you're being just a little bit selfish?" My expression softened and I let my shoulders slump forward.

He was right; people did deserve to have something like this. It wasn't a privilege; it was a right, one that had been stolen from humanity. I thought about the repercussions if we got caught. We would be killed undoubtedly, I would never see my father again, I would be leaving him all alone. Then I thought about me. About how I'd never had anything in my life that I had wanted to stand up for. When people made fun of my clothes, I had toned down my wardrobe. When I hadn't wanted people to know I was gay, I had become the manliest guy around.

I was tired of not standing up for what I believed in; I was tired of running away from the hard things in life. I let out a sigh, looking Blaine right in the eye.

"Alright, let's do it." I didn't even see it coming, to be honest. One moment Blaine was sitting on the floor, the next thing I knew I was being tackled by him. I almost lost my footing, regaining my balance at the last second. He was hugging me around my middle, his head fitting perfectly into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you." He whispered the words right into my ear and then something clicked. I loved Blaine. I was shocked at the realization. I had gotten no warning, or maybe I had. All those weeks of my stomach twisting into knots whenever I was around him and me putting it off as just friendly feelings. And now here I was, hugging my best friend and realizing that I loved him. I wrapped my own arms around the younger boy, pulling him tight to me, breathing in the scent of his hair and wondering how I hadn't seen it sooner. We continued to hug until we heard a distinct, loud noise from behind us.

I released him and he jumped back, staring at me with wide eyes. I kept my face expressionless, but in mind head it was jumbled. Why was he looking at me like that? Did he know how I felt now? Was he creeped out by me?

I cleared my throat awkwardly and looked to Finn, who was just smirking at me. I felt myself blush and decided that we all needed to start talking again.

"So how are we going to do this?"

***diaryoftheclinicallyinsane***

After talking about tactics for an hour, we had decided that everyday each one of us would bring a person, someone who we trusted completely. We would keep doing this until all of our closest friends were on board, form there we would go to the people that they trusted the most.

Blaine had brought up the question of how we were going to know if they would take well to the idea. We had all looked at one another, not really knowing the answer. That was the riskiest part of the plan, not knowing how our friends would react.

Soon enough though Finn and I had to leave – we didn't want another situation like yesterday – and I definitely didn't want to have another guilt-induced flashback. We walked out together, chatting about nothing. As we walked out the door I looked back over my shoulder, gazing back at the black-haired boy gathering up his things. I felt butterflies start to beat against the inside of my stomach and quickly looked forwards.

I was at such a loss with what to do with these feelings. Blaine was younger than me. Blaine was from an entirely different world than me. He had grown up in security, with the Captain as his father. I had grown up with tragic loss and trying to get by. And the biggest problem...Blaine was my _best friend_. I had never had a best friend before.

I mean, sure, I had friends. The girls from home economics, the girls from French class. I knew Finn's friends...and they weren't as mean to me after Finn had told them that our parents were dating...but it wasn't the same. Blaine was my first real friend, someone I could trust with anything. I shivered at the thought of having someone so special in my life.

I shook my head and made my decision. I couldn't have Blaine – not like that, not in the way that I wanted the most. Blaine was just way to important for me to lose, and I didn't even know if he was gay, although I was pretty sure he was. No straight boy knows as much about Vogue as that boy did. I smiled at a memory, one of Blaine and I before Finn had joined us.

We had decided to skip lessons that day and I had pulled out the latest issue of my favourite magazine. Vogue had always been an interest of mine, even if I couldn't afford the clothes between the pages they were always nice to look at. Upon seeing the cover Blaine had squealed and moved closer to me, peering at the pages over my shoulder.

I had just smiled at his antics and placed the magazine on the ground, moving to lie on my stomach and motioning for him to do the same. We stayed like right up until I absolutely had to leave, gazing at the pages together, talking about the models on the pages and the clothes they were sporting.

I smiled fondly at the memory and my decision suddenly felt right. I needed someone that I could read Vogue with, someone that was so much like me that we were almost like one person. I knew I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

* * *

><p>My mind was still reeling from last night. I had stayed up ridiculously late thinking about the hug Kurt and I had shared. Somehow I felt that it was more than just a hug between two friends, but I was positive that if it had been Kurt would have said something, besides I didn't even know if he was gay. I was pretty sure though, considering how we had spent a whole afternoon fawning over a Vogue magazine. I thought back to that day, thinking about how warm it had been beside Kurt, how safe I felt around him.<p>

He was honestly my best friend; I couldn't even imagine how life would be without him now that I had him. It was like all my memories were divided into two sections; life before Kurt and life after Kurt. The latter section seemed so much brighter and better in my mind.

I shook my head to focus on the task at hand. I was at school now and I had a huge challenge in front of me. I had to select one of my friends to bring back to the warehouse, and I couldn't think of one person. Sure I had lots of friends, but none that I truly trusted, not in the same way that I trusted Kurt. I chastised myself, wondering if I couldn't even get through five minutes without thinking about the older boy.

My problems, however, were solved when I saw a tall Asian boy walk by. I smiled in triumph, knowing that this was going to be easy.

Wes had been one of my close friends from the first day I had come to Dalton. We had clicked easily, finding that we had many things in common. Like our love of literature and writing; we would sit in the common room during our free periods and talk endlessly of our English classes, comparing poets and authors. Wes was someone that I knew would understand.

"Hey Wes!" The tall boy looked around until his eyes found me. He smiled and waved at me, stopping so that I could catch up to him.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" I took a deep breath, making sure that this was the right decision. I nodded to myself, knowing that if there was anyone I was going to trust with this, it would be Wes.

"What are you doing after school?" Wes raised one of his eyebrows, looking at me curiously. I could understand why; even though we were friends we tended to not hang out after school.

"Nothing, why?"

"I have something to show you that I think you'll be interested in." Wes just stared at me, obviously intrigued but bewildered all the same.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I smiled, knowing that I had caught his interest.

"It's a surprise, but I can promise that you'll love it!" Wes just smiled and shook his head; he knew better than to try and reason with me once I got an idea stuck in my head. He had witnessed my stubbornness firsthand on many occasions.

"Alright, see you after school." With that he walked away, heading down the adjacent hall to his class. I discreetly fist-pumped, glad that I had gotten phase one of my plans done.

* * *

><p>I plopped into my usual seat in home economics, seeing that I was early, like always. I had seen Finn heading towards his friend – Peter? Patrick? Maybe it was Puck... – with him throwing a huge wink in my direction. I had rolled my eyes, knowing that know I had to do my part of the plan. Right before I had gotten into class I had received a text message from Blaine, saying that he had gotten his person too.<p>

I cringed at the thought that I was the last one to reach our target, but then again I hadn't exactly rushed to do it. I knew that who I was going to ask was going to say yes. We went shopping together constantly, and she was one of the few people who accepted me for exactly who I was.

A dark-skinned girl sitting beside me interrupted my thoughts. I looked over and smiled at the girl, thinking of how appropriate it was that she showed us just when I was thinking of her.

"Hey Mercedes." She flashed me a huge grin, brightening the whole room with her confidence.

"Hey Kurt." I smiled fondly at her, knowing that out of all of our first recruits, Mercedes was going to be the easiest. The only reason I knew this was because I knew that she already knew of music.

A few months ago we had been shopping, with her in the dressing room and me standing right outside. It had been dead quiet in the back, allowing me to hear pretty much anything and everything. At one point I had moved closer to the door that Mercedes was behind, just about to ask her if she was ready to come out. I had been stopped short by the sound on humming, low and barely audible, but still there. I had been taken back, completely unaware that other people broke the law like I did.

Mercedes had come out of her room, almost hitting me with the door, and knocking me out of my thoughts effectively. I had quickly hid my surprise and we had carried on with the rest of our afternoon, my head still reeling from what I had learned.

I hadn't done anything with the information; I hadn't been keen on sharing my warehouse back then, but it was helping me know, making me positive I was choosing the right person.

"Are you busy tonight?" I saw her eyes brighten, knowing she was thinking about going shopping, or going to get coffee. Ever since I had met Blaine I had been spending less and less time with her, and I knew that it was taking its toll, considering that we usually hung out at least twice a week. It almost broke my heart to see her get so excited about the prospect of hanging out with me.

"Not at all, what do you have in mind?" I smiled at her, feeling myself getting excited. I couldn't wait to share this with her; I knew that she deserved it.

"It's a surprise, but trust me...you're gonna love it." She looked at me with slight confusion. The confusion, however, did not outweigh the interest I could see in her eyes. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>It was after school and I was walking with Wes towards the warehouse. He was looking around at the old buildings, probably wondering what we were doing way out here. I felt my hands starting to shake as we got closer and closer to our destination. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe it was be smarter to only bring one person at a time, instead of one person from each of us. I was just about to grab Wes and turn around when I saw Kurt and a dark-skinned girl walk around the corner, heading straight towards us.<p>

"Blaine, who are they?" I just looked to Wes and gave my most convincing smile.

"They're part of the surprise!" Wes glanced at the two, seeming to make a decision. He looked at me with a question apparent in his eyes.

"Double date?" I sighed at the prospect; I wished it was that simple.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and I had met right after school, with me leading her towards the warehouse. We had kept up a steady stream of chatter on our walk, but my heart wasn't in it. What I kept thinking was...was this the right thing to do? Was it really our responsibility to fix something that our ancestors had broken? I was just about to grab Mercedes arm and drab her back to the mall when we turned the corner and saw two boys walking towards us, one tall and the other laughably short in comparison.<p>

Mercedes gasped quietly, looking up to me with excitement in her eyes. "Double date!" I felt myself smile in spite of the situation. That girl was so crazy about not being single that she wasn't even thinking straight. I felt myself sigh, wishing that it was a double date, wishing that I was lucky enough to do anything worthy of being called a date with Blaine.

I ended up ignoring Mercedes question when I saw Finn and his friend out of the corner of my eye, the two boys laughing and joking until they saw us. I knew that there was no turning back now, we could only blaze on forwards. All six of us ended up stopping in front of the huge sliding door at the same time.

Blaine, Finn and I all looked at each other, knowing how huge this was. I could see Mercedes, Peter – I still wasn't sure if that was his name – and Blaine's friend all looking at each other, then us. Their confusion was plain on their faces, with nothing to mask it. I steeled myself, and placed one hand on the door handle, knowing that we had to get moving.

"You're all here because we trust you." I saw three pairs of eyebrow shoot up as I spoke but I barrelled on. "We have something we want to share with you, but after we show you, you have to promise to hear us out...okay?" I saw three heads nod and knew that that was as good of an answer as I could expect. I grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled backwards, watching their faces as I revealed my biggest secret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go lovelies :) I know that I left you with a cliffhanger, but my reasoning was that because I'm going to be gone for so long then I need to give you something to look forward to...right? *devilishsmile* **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like I said before, your reviews are always welcome, whether they are happy or angry, content or constructive critisism, I love them all!**


	6. Almost

_[A/N]: So super long wait on this chapter and for that I apologize! I know it's not really an excuse but I have been pretty busy with school lately and for once it's actually paying off! High-five for not failing classes! *coughcough* Ahem. Anyways, here is the next installement of Blacks and Whites. I hope you all enjoy it and just so all of you knwo there will probably only be a few more chapters, I'm thinking two or three. But for those of you who may be saddened by this fact will be pleased to know that I am considering writing a sequel! So if you like this story and would like to read more, shoot me a review and say so!_

_Alright, I'm gonna let you all read now... XOXO_

_I _disclaim_ to own these characters, the hit TV show Glee, and anything else that you think I may have stolen._

* * *

><p>I waited with baited breath, knowing that this could still go either way. I saw three faces look at me, two in confusion, and one in astonishment. I mentally congratulated myself on a good first choice, Mercedes was taking this well. I couldn't have been more excited that she wasn't trying to run out the door.<p>

We had moved some of the instruments into the back, not wanting to overwhelm the people that we brought. So instead of the piles of instruments that had been there only a day ago, there was now a piano, the guitar the Blaine played and Finn's drum set.

The others, however, didn't seem as pleased as Mercedes did. I could see Blaine's friend tensing, as if getting ready to flee. I saw something change in his eyes and leapt forward. He was too quick, moving away from my outstretched arms and starting to back away from me.

"Blaine," I spoke in a low, calm voice. The last thing we needed was this kid bolting. "You need to explain this to him." The boy stopped backing up, obviously not expecting those words to come out of my mouth. Blaine just stared at me, also surprised by what I had said.

"He deserves to know. Isn't that what you told me yesterday? That the world deserves to know? Well, here's a fraction of it, so start explaining." Blaine seemed to take a moment to let my words sink in, but nodded at me and walked towards his friend.

"Wes," the boy looked at Blaine warily, as if Blaine had suddenly become an animal that may or may not attack him. "Will you please let me explain?" There was something in Blaine's voice that even touched me. I could see the Asian boy's resolve diminishing, and finally he nodded, allowing Blaine to lead him into the warehouse.

Finn's friend was still staring into the building. I rolled my eyes, I knew that he was a jock – and probably not the brightest – but honestly, he looked brain dead with his mouth dropped open like that. I held back a giggle and felt someone come stand next to me.

"So...this is what you do when you're not with me, then?" I gazed over to Mercedes and nodded, smiling at her. "Well, it's officially the most amazing thing I've ever seen." I let out a breath of air I hadn't even known I had been holding. I wrapped my arms around her necks, holding her close to me.

"So you're not freaking out?" She backed up from me, just enough to look in my eyes.

"Are you kidding? This is better than what I had been hoping for!" I laughed for a second before looking at her in confusion.

"Wait...what were you expecting?" She glanced at the warehouse and sighed.

"I thought you were dragging me to another one of those vintage stores you like to shop in." I snorted a laugh, trying desperately to keep a straight face. It didn't work for very long however, as we both collapsed into one another, laughing hysterically, although neither of us was laughing at the joke she had just made. I would have put money on the fact that we were laughing because of the sheer excitement buzzing through our veins.

* * *

><p>I was watching Wes closely, not wanting him to take off again. He was walking around, staring at all the instruments that we had put in the back of the warehouse. I couldn't tell what was going on in his head, his seemed so silent and stoic and he could have been thinking anything.<p>

"Wes...Wes!" He finally looked at me, having lost himself somewhere inside his head."Please tell what you're thinking..." I saw him take a big breath and I readied myself for the worst.

"I think that this is the dumbest, stupidest, most dangerous thing you've ever done." I let my shoulders slump, realizing that Wes wasn't going to go along with this. I lifted my eyes from the ground to look at him and was perplexed by what I saw. There was a slight smile playing on Wes' lips.

"On the other hand," I started to smile, feeling relief flood through my body. "This is probably the best idea you've ever had." I ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug, catching him off guard. He stumbled back slightly, but returned my hug after a few seconds.

"You don't even know how happy I am to hear you say that." He laughed and squeezed me tightly before letting me go. I saw him looking towards the door, and turned my head to see what he was staring at.

I saw Finn and his friend laughing, doing a fist-bump then giving each other a brief hug. I felt tears come to my ears, not even realizing until that moment just how badly this could have turned out. I glanced over to Kurt and saw him looking at me. I beamed at him, showing him that everything was alright...we would be alright.

* * *

><p>The days passed quickly after that, coming and going in a blur that I barely remembered. We continued to recruit, and each new person brought new people, who in turn brought more people. Their enthusiasm was the reason why, two weeks after we had brought Puck, Mercedes, and Wes to the warehouse, we now had over twenty people.<p>

We would meet once a week, to practice and sing. It never seized to amaze me how well all of our voices meshed together, how in sync we were, how right we sounded.

I walked down the street, happy that I would get to see everyone in just a few short hours. My last class for the day had been cancelled, so I had decided to head over to the warehouse early to set up.

What I hadn't been expecting was to see Blaine already there. I stopped by the door, watching the younger boy move gracefully around the floor, humming to himself. I felt a small smile take over my face and found myself unable to control it. I found that that had been happening increasingly over the last couple of weeks, not being able to have control around the younger boy.

There was something about him that made me want to forget about all the bad things that had happened to me. He made me want to open up again, and possibly even start to trust again. There was nothing that I missed more than being able to trust. However, after my traumatic experience last year, trusting had become that much harder.

I saw Blaine twist around the warehouse, dancing to music that wasn't there and felt myself smile. This kid was special; there was something about him that made me feel safe, kind of like how Finn made me feel safe, but in a completely different sense.

I didn't notice how close he was getting until he made one final, slow spin and saw me. He stopped his dancing immediately and I almost whined at the loss. There was something about the way his limbs moved that absolutely transfixed me. I was pulled from my haze when Blaine came and stood right in front of me, talking without knowing that I wasn't listening.

"...and so I was thinking that if we put Rachel and Mercedes on opposite side of the room and gave them each an equal amount of lines then it shouldn't be a problem anymore." I was still staring at him, watching his pink, full lips curve around the words as they left his mouth. He seemed to notice that I wasn't paying attention and grabbed my shoulder, giving it a little shake.

"Kurt? Are you listening?" I snapped back to attention and nodded unconvincingly.

"Yeah, of course. Rachel, Mercedes, equal amount of lines. It sounds like a great idea." I ended with a smile, hoping that it would be enough to get Blaine to move on. He beamed at me, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I ploughed on, wanting to get on with what we were supposed to be at the warehouse for.

"Come on, I have something to show you." I grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the back of the warehouse. I grabbed my favourite electric and motioned for Blaine to do the same. I plugged us in, loving the sound of a live amp. It sent chills up my spine, reminded me that a live amp with kind of like an open invitation.

"Just follow along." Blaine raised one triangular eyebrow at me, but I just smile reassuringly. "Trust me, you can do this." That seemed to bring him some comfort and I began playing the opening notes.

I looked over at Blaine and saw him struggling, he was trying to play and look at my hands at the same time. I stopped and motioned for him to do the same. He stopped and looked dejectedly at the ground.

"Hey, Blaine look at me." The younger boy looked at me, sadness apparent in his eyes. "You need to stop stressing getting it perfect. Just feel the music, you're an amazing musician. You can do this." Those last four words made Blaine's face brighten considerably and I began again. This time Blaine's playing fell in perfectly, making us sound ten times better. I smiled at him, actually showing my teeth for once and began to sing.

_Hoping I can run today,_

_And get away faster than ever from here._

_Another night and who can say if leaving is better,_

_Than living in fear._

_Here's to all the broken hearts tonight,_

_Here's to all the fall aparts tonight._

_Here's to every girl and boy who've lost their joy,_

_They let it get away._

_You know it's never too late,_

_Get up and start all over again._

_You know it's never too late,_

_There's gotta be a better way._

_Don't settle for the cold and rain, _

_It's not too late to start._

_Find a way to smile,_

_And never let it get away._

I glanced over at Blaine and felt my heart warm at what I saw. Blaine's eyes were closed, his head tilted back in what looked like ecstasy. He was singing along softly with me, providing the perfect backing vocals. I almost stopped playing at the sight of him. He was almost too beautiful to bear sometimes.

_It's been too long and we've been down and out_

_Without laughter, no smiling just tears._

_We're tired of falling down and being in such a disaster,_

_We've been here for years._

_Here's to all the broken hearts tonight,_

_Here's to all the fall aparts tonight._

_Here's to every girl and boy who've lost their joy,_

_They let it get away._

_You know it's never too late,_

_Get up all start all over again._

_You know it's never too late,_

_There's gotta be a better way._

_Don't settle for the cold and rain,_

_It's not too late to start again._

_Find a way to smile,_

_And never let it get away._

I heard the telltale beats of a drum, almost too quiet to be sure they were really there, but when I looked over to the drum set I saw Finn smiling at me, playing along with as easily as if he had been there the whole time. I saw a flash of movement at the front of the warehouse and saw that the rest of the group had come with Finn, filing through the door quietly. I saw their mesmerized looks and remembered that they hadn't seen just the three of us play together. I knew how it felt to be playing with Blaine and Finn, so I could only imagine what it must feel like to witness it. I heard Blaine pick up his playing and knew that he must have noticed our audience as well. I began to play with more gusto, intent on giving our friends something to remember.

_I'm gone, I'm gone,_

_There's gotta be a better way I'm gone._

_I'm gone, I'm gone,_

_There's gotta be a better way I'm._

_I'm gone, I'm gone,_

_There's gotta be a better way I'm gone._

_I'm gone, I'm gone,_

_There's gotta be a better way I'm gone._

_You know it's never too late,_

_You know it's never too late._

_You know it's never too late,_

_You know it's never too late._

_I'm gone, I'm gone,_

_I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

_I'm gone, I'm gone, _

_There's gotta be a better way I'm gone!_

We finished big, with lots of banging and crashing. I was laughing at the faces Blaine was making, completely forgetting about everyone else until I heard their whoops and cheers. I smiled to my friends, seeing that they were all laughing along with me. I set my guitar up, and walked towards them.

"You all just saw how much fun we were having, but did you feel the power in the music?" I saw nods coming from everyone, and I knew that every day we were getting closer to our goal. They were all improving at drastic rates, throwing their hearts and souls into the music. It would only be a little while longer until we were ready to make our big stand.

"Alright let's do a quick role call and then we can get started." I saw them perk up even more at the suggestion of singing and beamed at their enthusiasm. I watched carefully as a called off names, making sure everyone was there.

"Rachel, Mike, Finn, Mercedes, David, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Blaine, Lauren, Trent, Thad, Tina and Artie." They all raised their hand in respect to their names, except of course Brittany, who kept her hand raised the whole time.

I smiled at all the people in front of me, feeling a warmth pool in my stomach. Over the last few weeks we had become an actual group. We were no longer just a bunch of kids that had come together for something we all believed in. We were a family now, and I knew they all felt the saw as me.

Blaine's hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled warmly at him. I held my hand out to the group, indicating for the younger to proceed with his thoughts about today's performance. He stepped forward and began talking immediately.

"Alright Rachel, you're on this side. No Mercedes, you go stand by Thad. Yes, on the opposite of Rachel. No, she's not...okay girls, you both need to calm down." I chuckled as Blaine struggled with the two divas and stepped forward to help.

The number had gone over perfectly, and we all ended up heading home a little early. I was bidding goodbye to the Dalton boys when I felt a hand clasp around my arm and jerk my back inside. I was shocked to see Mercedes standing there, glaring at me.

"What the...What did I do?" She just continued to glare, as if she was trying to burn a whole in my soul. "Look Mercedes, I know you want more solos, but we have to make sure everyone is getting better, not just..." She cut me off as she started to speak over me.

"Boy, like hell I care about solos right now." I just stared at her, completely perplexed at why she was so angry. She huffed a huge breath of air and seemed to concede to my pleading gaze. "Just when were you going to tell me about Blaine?" I looked at her in puzzlement, not quite sure what she was talking about.

"Mercedes, what is there to tell? He's from Dalton, he found the warehouse, and we became friends."

"Oh no! You are not giving me that crap, white boy!" I held up my hands in front of me, as if to ward off any blows she might try to throw. "When exactly were you going to tell me that you love him?" I clapped a hand over her mouth without thinking, dragging here further away from the door.

"God Mercedes, could you have yelled it any louder?" She just smirked behind my hand, her eyes lighting up the way they always did when she found hot gossip. "No. No, no, no, no. You are not allowed to tell him, you are not allowed to hint to him. In fact, if you so much as look at him the wrong way I will smite you with my telepathic powers." Mercedes just laughed and removed my hand from her mouth.

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything, but you should. The boys gonna catch you staring at him one of these days and figure it out." I sighed in relief, glad that I hadn't at least avoiding one major disaster.

"I promise I'll tell him...when the time's right." Mercedes rolled her eyes back and groaned.

"Good Lord, I'll be waiting forever!" I smiled at her antics and pressed you forward, propelling her out of the warehouse so I could shut the doors. He walked down the street in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "Telepathic powers? Really, Kurt?" I laughed loudly at her question and bent over to grab a handful of snow. I threw it in her face before running ahead to catch up with the others, hearing her screams of indignation interrupted by peals of laughter coming from behind me.

* * *

><p>"So..." I looked over to Thad and saw that he wasn't the only one of my friends to look at me. I was somewhat caught off guard by their purposefully nonchalant faces.<p>

"So what?" Nick rolled his eyes and came to walk beside me, throwing an arm casually over my shoulder.

"So you and Kurt, huh?" I blanched as he spoke, knowing that they had seen through my charade.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between him and me." I tried to sound convincing, but the obvious disappointment in my voice wasn't helping. Wes came up to the other side of me and leaned in close.

"But you want there to be." He didn't voice it as a question, but rather a statement. Either way I couldn't dispute it, they were my best friends and there was no way that I could actually get away with lying to them.

"You better make a move." I glanced over to Jeff, seeing him throw a look over his shoulder to stare at Kurt and Mercedes behind us. "Before I do." I gaped at him in surprise and watched as all six boys laughed at my face. I narrowed my eyes at Jeff, trying my best to portray that I was serious.

"You just stay away from him Oakley, and we won't have a problem." They were all silent for a moment before bursting into laughter once again. I sighed and shook my head, not even wanting to bother with all of their insanity. We were all brought out of our conversation by Kurt pushing through us, screaming and laughing in intervals. I looked behind us and saw a snow-covered Mercedes running towards us.

I laughed when she aimed a snowball at Kurt, but hit Nick square in the face instead. From there it was an all-out snowball war. Kurt and I ended up on the same team throwing snowballs and anyone who came too close, keeping our backs pressed up against one another.

I laughed loudly when Kurt got a snowball right in the side of his head, but immediately stopped when he turned to glare at me. He stalked closer towards me, eyeing me with an evil grin.

"Kurt, put the snowball down..." Kurt just put on a sickly sweet smile and shook his head. When he got close enough he launched himself at me, causing us to topple backwards into the snow. He took the snowball in his hand and brought it down onto my face, while taking another handful of snow and shoving his hand down my coat.

I yelped at the sudden coldness, and felt Kurt laugh above me. I looked up at him and almost stopped breathing. The sun was resting perfectly behind his head, giving the illusion that he was outlined in gold. He was ethereal, and beautiful. I saw his staring at me and averted my gaze, trying to catch my breath. When I finally did and looked back up at him and gave him my best cocky smile.

"It would seem as though you're making a habit of being on top of me." Kurt chocked on air and got off quickly. I laughed at his indignant response and help out a hand for him to help me up. He grabbed my outstretched limb and pulled, bringing me up to my feet. He smiled shyly at me and nudged my shoulder. I smile in response and together we began to walk back towards our friends.

I wasn't too sure about my future; I didn't know how our big stand was going to go. I didn't know if I was going to live to tell the tale, or be sentenced to death for treachery. The one thing I did know was that wherever my life and choices were leading me, I wanted Kurt by my side.


	7. Unearthed

_[A/N]: Hey all! So I know that it's been forever since I posted on here, and I am so,so, so sorry! Life just kept getting in the way, but I am back now and am thoroughly ignoring life :) So I'm guessing a lot of you probably just want to read this already so I'll stop talking. Hope you guys like Unearthed!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee_

* * *

><p>The day was coming close. We had chosen the last weekend of January, as that was when the majority of imports and exports were moved. We would be able to easily sneak on a truck and leave, because we all knew that once we did this, there was no turning back.<p>

I had been searching like a madman for somewhere for us to go. So far I hadn't been able to find anything. All the cities and towns around us were just like Lima. Everything was changing so quickly that we barely had time to think about what we were doing, which was probably for the best. If we had a chance to think this through, then there was a huge possibility that we wouldn't go through with it.

The only thing that hadn't changed over the weeks was Blaine. He was by my side always, whispering jokes in my ear and laughing hot breath onto my neck. It was driving me insane. At night I would lie in my bed, writhing in my sheets as I dreamt of hands running over my body and wet kisses being pressed on my skin.

I would always wake up sweaty and confused, then catastrophically disappointed. Blaine wasn't there with me, and I was waking up alone once again. I would think about him all day, right up until the moment I saw him. We had been spending more and more time together lately, with less and less talk of music.

I craved for time alone with him, uninterrupted by questions and queries. Just us, talking and laughing with one another.

It was on a particularly cold day that everything started to change. I was walking to the warehouse to meet up with everyone. The day was getting closer and closer and we had to make sure we were perfect.

I stopped at the corner where Blaine and I usually met, but unlike every other day I had beat him there. I glanced around quickly to see if maybe he was trying to hide, but saw nothing but snow and crumbling buildings. This was so unlike him, he was never late, never once had he kept me waiting. I waited for a few more minutes before deciding that I had to get to the warehouse.

I pushed my hands into my pockets, my digits numb for being out in the cold. I sighed as I thought of how I had been left to stand there like an idiot. I had always thought that through all these months maybe Blaine and I were working towards something more.

I had been careful to keep my feelings in check though, I had been hurt before and I never wanted to feel like that ever again. My mind flashed through thoughts of secret meetings and kisses in the dark. I shook the images from my head, concentrating on anything but that.

As I neared the warehouse I heard faint bangs and rattles. I paused for a moment, listening carefully. My eyes widened as I realized that there was something going on in the warehouse, something bad. I ran towards the building hoping on everything that we hadn't been caught.

As I got closer I heard shouting coming from the warehouse. I picked up my speed, slipping and sliding through the snow. I burst through the door only to see everyone except Blaine and Finn standing along the walls. I looked at them carefully; some of their eyes were filled with hatred, others with fear. I stepped inside unnoticed, walking towards my brother. It was then I heard what he was saying.

"You have absolutely no right to be here!" I winced at Finn's tone; I had never seen him this angry. It was only when I heard the responding voice that I realized why he was shouting.

"I have every right to be here! What are you guys even doing? Breaking the law, sneaking around, you're going to get him killed." I convulsed on the spot, choking on the little saliva that I had in my mouth. Unfortunately this caught everyone's attention, and they all began to make their way towards me, once again with the exception of Blaine and Finn. I held up my hand, stopping them all in their tracks, the last thing I wanted was to be touched. I stood to my full height after I had stopped choking, meeting the eyes of the man in front of me.

He gazed at me in a way that made me feel sick. I could practically feel him even from where I was standing. He made to step towards, but I took one back, keeping the distance between us. He spoke quietly, just one word, just a whisper, but it had the power to make me almost fall to my knees.

"Kurt..." I felt foolish at the whimper that escaped my lips, but then I remembered all the times he had whispered my name in the dark, lying beside me, just holding me. I spoke in a shaky voice, knowing I sounded weak and much younger than I actually was.

"Hello, David."

* * *

><p>I had been waiting at our usual spot before practice today, that was until I heard the yelling. I looked around for Kurt, but heard more screeching and decided that Kurt wouldn't mind walking alone after he realized that I had had to help Finn.<p>

While I was running I had just assumed that Finn and Puck were getting into it again. They two seemed to fight quite often, and not even always about important things. Just last week I had dissolved a fight between them about which was better, fish sticks or chicken fingers. I had shaken my head and laughed at the time, but this fight sounded a lot more serious.

As I got closer I noticed that the second voice wasn't Pucks, in fact it wasn't any voice from our group. I picked up my pace, wanting more than ever to see who was in the warehouse. When I entered I only saw Finn. His back was turned to me and he was standing as rigid as a board. I took a quick look around and saw that everyone else was lined up against the walls, trying their hardest to keep their distance from the two in the middle. It was then that I started to listen the words been screamed.

"Where is he? I want to know right now, Finn!" Finn just smirked at the other boy. It wasn't until then that I really looked at the boy standing opposite Finn. He was tall, almost as tall as Finn, with a heavy build. He stood strongly in front of Finn and I knew that if the two were going to get in a fight it would be a pretty even match. There was something about him though. Despite the fact that he was an obvious jock, he had this air about him, something that surprised me. He had a fairly defined jaw, with roguishly stubble on his cheeks and chin. I could see his burning hazel eyes, not quick as intense as mine, from across the room. It was then that Finn spoke.

"He's not here, and even if he was I doubt he'd want to talk to you!" The other boy just clenched his fists, and for a moment it looked as though he was going to tackle Finn, but he seemed to reconsider.

"You guys are going to get him hurt. Whose stupid idea was this anyways?" I felt fury suddenly at the fact that he was calling this, calling _us,_ stupid. I stepped forward, coming to stand beside Finn. I spoke with pride and absolution as I craned my neck to look at him.

"It was Kurt's idea, and it is not stupid." I felt so small when he smirked down at me, so much so that I almost wanted to hide behind Finn, but I stood my ground. The boy laughed deeply, smiling a sinister smile at me.

"And who the hell are you? Finn's lapdog maybe?" I clenched my jaw to stop from saying something stupid, but wished more than ever that I was taller, if only so that I could look straight into his eyes. Finn just spoke up, snapping sharply at the boy.

"Shut up Karofsky. You don't belong here, now I suggest that you leave before he gets here." I struggled to figure out who the he was, we were all here, except for Kurt, but I couldn't see him knowing a person like this Karofsky.

"I know that he wants to see me, and I'm not leaving until I see him." Finn just screwed his face up in anger.

"You have absolutely no right to be here!" I stared at Finn; I had never seen him so angry, so desperate, ever before.

"I have every right to be here! What are you guys even doing? Breaking the law, sneaking around, you're going to get him killed." It was then that I heard a choking sound from behind me. I turned slightly only to see Kurt choking on something, staring straight at us. Well, at us would have been the wrong description, it was more like he was staring right through us, straight to Karofsky. I saw Kurt ward off help from the others, standing up tall and strong. He looked like a warrior readying himself for battle, but I could see from where I was standing that he was shaking. I twisted my neck to see what he was staring at, but saw something that I had hoped I would never see.

Karofsky was standing there, looking right back at Kurt. IT would have been impossible to miss the look in his eyes, a look of utter and complete love. I almost got sick at the sight of it. I looked back to Kurt only to see that he looked the same way I felt. I heard the softest of whispers come from Karofsky's lips.

"Kurt..." I shuddered, it sounded like a caress would feel. As if he was trying to bring himself closer and closer to Kurt. I kept staring at Kurt, knowing that he couldn't see me anymore; he was only focused on the boy staring at him. He spoke, but his voice was so weak that I barely recognized it.

"Hello, David." I began to get dizzy. So Kurt knew this boy, this boy was looking for Kurt and he obviously cared deeply for Kurt. But Kurt didn't appear as though he felt the same way. I saw him standing there shaking, I had never seen Kurt look so fragile ever before.

David took a step towards Kurt and it was at that at point that I knew I couldn't let him get to Kurt. I ran forwards, coming to stand directly in front of Kurt. My actions seemed to make everyone else shake out of their catatonic states, as I watched the boys go to stand by Finn and the girls come to stand around Kurt. I noticed that they were all careful not to touch him. I thought about this, realizing that no one besides Finn and I ever touched Kurt, everyone else kept their distance and was careful to keep their hands to themselves. I was distracted by my thoughts, however, when David started to push through the bodies.

"I want to join. I heard Finn say at school that everyone was welcome to join. Well, I want to join." I could hear the shouts of protest ringing out from all around the room, but David's voice ran over top of them all.

"If you don't let me join, I'll call the Warden." Everyone was dead silent. We all knew what a call to the Warden meant. It was a one-way ticket to prison for life, or even a death sentence. I heard Kurt sigh behind me and turned just in time to see him open his mouth.

"Let him join." Every pair of eyes was on Kurt, no one had been expecting that. The normal head-strong Kurt would have told this guy exactly what he thought of him, but this Kurt standing in front of me seemed deflated. Finn walked up to Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder, bending down to whisper words that only Kurt and I could hear.

"Kurt, are you sure? We could always just kill him, it's not like anyone will miss him." Kurt chuckled slightly and I smiled at him. He gave me a small smile back and shook his head.

"No, I'm sure; he's not worth getting busted over." As Kurt spoke those words he stared straight at David, glaring with such intensity that I was surprised the boy was still standing there. David just stood there and smiled.

"Thank you, Kurt." Kurt shuddered and I pulled him towards me, trying to make him stop shivering. I looked up to see David gaping at us for a moment before quickly bringing his face back into a neutral look. I spoke quietly to Kurt, trying my best to sound soothing.

"Come on, let's go Kurt." I began to pull him towards the door, but he fought back slightly, twisting in my arms.

"But what about practice? We need to practice!" I rubbed my hands along his shoulders and he calmed slightly.

"Finn can take care of practice for one night, right Finn?" I gave a significant look to Finn, who looked as though he almost didn't catch on. At the last moment Finn nodded vigorously, affirming that he could help. I looked straight to David, glaring him down, while Kurt and I walked to the door.

"And make sure that Mr. Karofsky learns everything for tomorrow." With that I lead Kurt outside and down the street. We walked in silence for a while before Kurt spoke gently.

"Thank you, for getting me out of there." My heart broke to see him look so broken. I had no clue what David had done to Kurt, but it made me furious to know that he had done something bad enough to affect Kurt like this. I opened my mouth to ask how Kurt knew David, but he seemed to know exactly what I was going to say and interrupted.

"Can we not do this here?" I looked at him questioningly and nodded. "I'll tell you everything, I promise. I just want to get home." I nodded with more certainty this time, picking up our pace slightly.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to Kurt's house. As we walked in I took a deep breath in. I had only been to Kurt's house a few times, but it was enough to start recognizing the scent when I walked in. It smelled like a home, something my own house was devoid of.

Kurt grabbed my hand and led me to his room, not unusual as that was where we usually hung out. Sat closed the door behind me and then walked away. He sat down heavily on his bed, sliding back until he was sitting on the part of his bed were two walls met. He leaned into the corner and brought his knees up, resting his head on them. At first I didn't know what to do, but then his shoulders started to shake.

I rushed over to the bed, climbing to sit beside him. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into my chest, saying anything I could to calm him.

"Shhhh... it's all right. He's not here. He's gone. I'm here, Kurt." I rubbed his back in small circles and kept repeating those words. After some time they started to work and Kurt eventually stopped crying. He looked up at me as though he was embarrassed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. I smiled at him, encouragingly, trying not to beg him to tell me what was wrong.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm not a very pretty crier." He started to smile through his tears until he saw the expression on my face. It was probably one of confusion, maybe mixed with a little horror. Confusion about why he was apologizing, and horror that he could think that he was ever less than beautiful.

"Kurt...you...I...you're gorgeous, all the time." He looked at me with an expression that I couldn't decipher; I just hoped it wasn't because I had scared him or something. We sat there in silence for a while before I realized that Kurt wasn't going to talk about this unless I prompted him.

"So...David." Kurt winced slightly at the sound of his name, but I ploughed on. I needed to know. "Did he used to bully you?" Kurt let out a mirthless laugh and shook his head at his bed. He took a few seconds to respond, but when he did his voice sounded different. As if all Kurt felt was bitterness.

"No, David never bullied me." I tilted my head in place of asking another question. Kurt raised his head to look me in the eye. "I used to date him."

* * *

><p>To say Blaine was shocked would have been an understatement. After I had spoken those words it was like he didn't even know me anymore. So there was the answer to the question I had been wondering for weeks. Blaine obviously wasn't gay, and I had once again been pining after someone who would never like me back. He began to stutter, like he no longer knew how to talk to me.<p>

"You...you...you're..." I sighed and slammed my hands down on the bed, moving away from his all-to-tempting arms.

"Blaine, I'm gay. I'm not exactly subtle." He looked at me questioningly for a moment, and then seemed to catch on. There was something in his eyes however, a hint of a sparkle, that caught me off guard.

"Well I kinda figured as much." I gaped at him, not knowing how to respond. Blaine chuckled lightly before continuing. "You're right, you're not very subtle. I don't know any other straight guy that would were pants as tight as you." He smiled at this while I stared. So if it wasn't that I was gay, then why had he stared at me like that? I was about to ask when he spoke again.

"I am too, you know." He stared at me, but I was having trouble processing what he was saying. "Gay, I mean." I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth fall lax. Blaine sat there for a moment before bursting out in laughter. I watched him for about three seconds before I started giggling hysterically right alongside him. We laughed with one another, laughing about how oblivious we had both been, laughing while trying to forget what had happened that day. Once we finally regained our composure I noticed that I was once again tangled up in Blaine's arms. This time, however, it felt like it was more than a friend holding another friend.

He tilted his head down to look at me, and I knew before he even asked what he was going to say. I nodded slightly and leaned back against him and took a deep breath before beginning my story.

"I met David last year. We were in the same homeroom and somehow sat beside each other. At first I had thought nothing of him. Just you're regular, bulky teenage boy. We never really talked unless it was necessary, asking for pencils or paper. Then the day of football and cheerleading tryouts came around. David was trying out for linebacker on the football team and I was trying out for flyer on the cheerleading squad." Blaine seemed to choke on something, his chest bouncing underneath me and he tried to catch his breath. I twisted to look at him, not knowing what was wrong.

"Cheerleader?" I smiled slightly at the question, knowing that the fact that I was a cheerleader was one of my more flamboyant decisions. I nodded at him and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was done. He nodded and pulled me back against him.

"Naturally we begun to hang out more, it was pretty much required of us. We talked more and more, finding that our interests were actually quite similar. As we became better friends he started to change. He would defend me when the other jocks bullied me for being gay. Not even Finn really did that then, and we were well on our way to becoming brothers. I started to look up to him, and wanted to spend all my time with him. He didn't seem to mind my company either so we eventually were just always around one another." I took a pause to steady myself; my voice was already starting to get shaky from just thinking about what happened next. Blaine ran his hands gently up my arms and I steeled myself, finding the courage to carry on.

"We were at a party when it happened. The football team had just won their final game of the season and we were celebrating at someone's house. Everyone had gotten a little carried away with the alcohol and couples starting breaking off to go be alone. David and I were just sitting on the couch talking like usual. I remember feeling the tingle of booze, remember my head being fuzzy. Then all of a sudden David was looking at me. Like, _really_ looking at me. He had leaned forward, until our lips had almost met. I still remember his words as clear as day. He had asked if it was okay to kiss me." I felt ashamed at how exciting my voice sounded. David had been my first kiss, and I wished on everything that I could change that.

"I told him it was okay, and...we kissed. At first it was awkward and we broke apart, but after sitting there for a few moments he lunged at me. I couldn't believe what was happening, I was sitting on a couch, kissing my best friend. After a while he leaned back and plopped back on the couch. We spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch, not really talking. After that everything changed."

Blaine shifted underneath me, bringing my back out of my memories. My heart hurt just thinking about what I was going to have to explain next, but I knew that I had to tell Blaine. He had to know.

"The next few months were amazing, we were falling in love with one another and everything was perfect. David had said at the beginning that he wasn't ready to tell anyone, so we snuck around a lot. My dad didn't even know that I had a boyfriend. It was after our six month anniversary that we...had sex. It was amazing and as perfect as a first time could be. I remember telling him I loved him after, and he said it right back. I was so happy." I felt tears leaving my eyes and moved to brush them away, but Blaine grabbed my wrist gently and pulled in back down, holding my hand against his chest. I took comfort in feeling his heartbeat and warmth beneath my fingertips. I started to talk again, my voice thick with tears.

"It was after that that everything began to change. All David ever wanted to do was have sex. We didn't cuddle, didn't kiss, didn't even really talk anymore. It seemed that every time we were alone together I was pinned underneath him. I wanted so badly to get my boyfriend back, the one who told me he loved me every day and kissed my cheek when no one was looking. Everything was destroyed in one night though. We were in his room; his parents were out for the night. It started out normal, a few light pecks and then his hands started to take off my clothes. I normally let him, but I felt so disgusting, so weak. I had pulled away from him, telling him that I didn't feel like having sex, asking if we could just talk." Blaine's hand clenched around mine, still lying over his heart. I could feel his heartbeat speed up and decided to push on. I had started the story I couldn't stop now.

"He got so angry, telling me that I was his boyfriend, it didn't matter if I wanted it or not. I tried to get around him to go home, but he grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bed. I didn't even have time to react before he was on top of me. All I could think was that I didn't want it; I didn't want any of it. His hands, which used to feel heavenly on me, were making me shudder and convulse. I had to lay there and take it, I wasn't strong enough to fight back. After he finished he left me there, like I was trash, and went downstairs. It was when I heard the T.V. being turned on that I started crying. I gathered up my clothes, dressed quickly and got out of there." At this point I was hysterical; I couldn't control my sobbing and just pressed my face into Blaine's chest.

"He didn't even run after me, didn't even try. I ran home and told my dad everything. He was so mad that he almost left the house just to beat David up. Finn had heard everything too, by that time him and Carol were living with us. I didn't go to school for a week, and I always had someone by my side. When I finally did go back, I tried to stay clear of David. I skipped homeroom and took the long routes to my classes. He finally caught up to me though, and cornered me in the bathroom. He started yelling at me for avoiding him, telling how I was a bad boyfriend. I just stood there and took it. It wasn't until Finn came barrelling in that I finally started to breathe right again. Finn told David to stay away from me, or else he would tell everyone about our relationship. He was so scared that he ran out of the bathroom. Today was the first day since then that he's tried to talk to me." We sat in semi-silence; the only sound was that of my sobs. Finally Blaine spoke out.

"Kurt...what he did to you...no one deserves that. If I had known all this at the warehouse today I probably would have killed him." I sighed, feeling exhausted after pouring my heart out.

"Thank you, for listening to me." I was suddenly pulled away from Blaine's chest and brought around to face him. I was momentarily startled by the quick movements, but saw the look in Blaine's eyes and focused on what he was going to say.

"Kurt. I will always, _always_, want to listen to what you have to say." I couldn't say what it was; maybe it was the fact that Blaine cared so much. Or maybe it was because now I knew for sure that he was gay, but something welled up inside me and pushed me to lean in closer to him, until we were breathing each other's breaths. I paused right before his lips, falling deep into his hazel depths.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I smiled at the question, feeling so right in this moment.

"I'm sure." I pressed my lips to his, feeling everything that was wrong in the world right itself in that moment. It had never felt like this with David, this felt so much better. I pressed closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth. After we broke apart I just grinned up at him, seeing the same look on his face. I pushed him down on the bed gently, moving to curl up beside him. It was so safe and warm tucked into his side, I never wanted to leave. Blaine started to sing quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear.

_See I could spend forever here,_

_And never wanna stop,_

'_Cause baby you are making my day._

_Don't tell me what it takes my dear,_

_To keep you in one spot,_

_I'm crazy good at finding a way._

_For all of my days I'll be brave,_

_I'll be stronger and always keep a hand on my pride._

_And if I build it with care it'll last that much longer,_

_I'll always give you somewhere to hide._

_I'll give you shelter out of the rain,_

_I'll make a good day out of the pain._

_And if you've got a long way down,_

_I'll feel the same, I'll give you shelter out of the rain._

In that moment everything was perfect. Blaine's breath was warm on my neck, his body hot against mine. He sang softly, like an angel coming to save me from my personal hell.

_When I get you alone,_

_Darling you satisfy me._

_I'm always at home,_

_When it's you standing by me._

_Don't give this away,_

_Baby, please stay._

_I'll give you shelter out of the rain,_

_I'll make a good day out of the pain._

_And if you've got a long way down,_

_I'll feel the same, I'll give you shelter out of the rain._

_And if you've got a long way down,_

_I'll feel the same, I'll give you shelter out of the rain._

_I'll give you shelter out of the rain,_

_I'll give you shelter out of the rain._

We lay like that for quite some time before falling asleep. All I could think of before I dozed off was how perfect this was, how perfect Blaine was, and how much I knew I was falling for him.

Finn woke us up some time later, telling us it was time for dinner. He seemed chocked for a few moments, but then he just smiled at Blaine, holding out his fist for Blaine to bump. I rolled my eyes at the two and made my way downstairs. Carol and my father were setting the table, and welcomed us with smiles and laughter. I immediately took the plates out of my dad's hands and picked up where he had left off. He just threw an arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"You made a good choice, son." I just beamed at him and finished setting the table. It didn't matter that David was involved with us; he was just bad memories and regret. I had Blaine now. He was all I needed.

He was all I wanted.


	8. Rebellion

_[A/N]: Okay so I know that I'm a terrible person for making you all wait this long, but my life has been crazy lately. I thought that with school over I would have more time to write but I was sadly mistaken :P After a full-time job, reconnecting with friends, holidays with the family, and getting myself a boyfriend (I know! I'm surprised too! lol) there was no time left for my passion, which is just not acceptable. So without further rambles here is the next installment of Blacks and Whites...hope you all enjoy and drop me a review with your thoughts, comments, or questions :)_

_Disclaimer: Pffftttt... no I haz not ownage of glee._

* * *

><p>The streets were white, freshly fallen snow lying softly on the ground. The sun was shining and the world seemed just a tad brighter. I felt a sudden squeeze in my hand and looked down. A small smile twitched onto my face at the sight of another hand in mine. I followed the hand up the length of an arm, stopping for a moment to stare at the gorgeous expanse of neck. After talking a few seconds I continued to look up, my breath catching as I looked at the gorgeous creature beside me. Perfectly sculpted hair, defined profile, and – when he finally noticed my staring and turned to look and me – stunning blue-green eyes that sparkled in the sun.<p>

"What are you looking at me like that for?" His voice held a certain amusement that drove me wild. I had been waiting months for this, to hold his hand and look at him unabashedly. I replied quickly.

"You're gorgeous." His cheeks flushed red for a moment, but then he caught me by surprise by halting our walking and kissing me soundly on the lips. I gasped against his lips before kissing back. I smiled to myself. I had been waiting _months_ to do this. He pulled back gently just as I was about to deepen the kiss. I made a small sound of disappointment but he just chuckled.

"Blaine, you know we have to get to the others." I sighed and nodded, walking forward with his hand in mine once again.

"I know, but is it so bad that I don't want to share you?" He just smiled at me, blowing me away once again.

"I meant what I said before. You really are gorgeous, Kurt." He flushed, making him seem much younger than he was.

"You know I think the same about you." I smiled brightly and glanced around once more. So maybe there was a reason that everything about the world was better, but why shouldn't it be? I had finally gotten Kurt, the only thing I had been able to think about for months. It made sense that the world was a little brighter now.

We continued on our way to the warehouse, hands clasped tightly in between us. Despite the happiness that was probably rolling off of me in waves, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Today was the day; this was it, what we all had been working on for months led up to today. We walked into the warehouse, and even though we had known what to expect, we were still sad at what we saw.

The warehouse was almost completely bare. Finn and Puck were moving the last few instruments into the back, the girls checking off lists. A lump formed in my throat at seeing the building, the place that had led me to Kurt, the place where I had discovered _true_ happiness, was now being hidden.

The decisions leading up to this say had been over-discussed, with so many opinions and shouting matches that I couldn't even keep them straight. Finn had thought that after our performance, we would be able to return to our normal lives. The rest of the group had looked at him with something like disbelief. After making it very clear that we were leaving Lima, we almost lost people. Quinn, Tina, Mike and Artie had all wavered, not sure if they wanted to leave their families and lives behind.

Kurt had taken them aside, whispering things to them that made their eyes light up. I had just watched as my boyfriend talked, taking in the way his lips moved, wishing that they were on mine. Before long they had returned, all with renewed faith that everything would be fine.

After what seemed like an entire say – but was only a few hours at most – we had figured out all the details of our plan. Set up equipment in the town center, making sure it was hidden. Hide all other equipment in the back room of the warehouse, locking the doors. And finally leaving in groups of three to take our positions. We would all be ready at exactly two this afternoon. This part was crucial, since none of us were in talking distance of one another we had to all start playing at the same time. We had been working on timing for weeks now, tirelessly and with lots of frustration.

But now all that was behind us, it was time, and everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I stared at the empty warehouse. I looked to Blaine, who just tightened his hold on my hand in reassurance. Everyone was sitting around, not talking, but knowing what each other were thinking. Our bags were all packed and ready, hidden in various places along our escape route. It weaved through town, past everyone's positions, until we all met up just before the town lines.<p>

I shook involuntarily, knowing that whatever happened after now was completely up to fate. We had planned meticulously, but you could never know for sure what was going to happen, what curveballs life was going to throw you.

Then suddenly, it was time. Blaine, Finn, and I were walking out the door. Leaving the others to assemble themselves into their groups and leave after us. I took one quick look back and saw something unsettling. David was staring at me, which wasn't entirely unusual, but the way he was staring made chills run down my spine. It reminded me of what a spoiled child looked like when they had gotten their way. I shook my head, trying to clear it of thoughts of my ex, and looked forward. I couldn't afford to focus on what might be going through David's head.

The three of us walked into downtown Lima and it finally began to sink in. This was actually happening, no more planning, no more _what if's_, just action from here on out. I thought back to this morning when I had left my house. Knowing I wouldn't be coming back I left a note on my bed, explaining everything to my father, what we were doing, where we were headed. When my father had left for work I hadn't been able to control myself. I pulled him into a hug, clutching his back, never wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you." The last words I had spoken to my father. He had pulled back from the hug, smiling crookedly at me.

"I'll see you tonight, bud. No need to get all worked up." He walked out the door, not knowing that I wouldn't see him that night, or any other night.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Blaine brushed a hand over my cheek. It came back wet and it was then that I realized I had been crying.

"Go on ahead Finn. We'll meet you up there." Finn hesitated for a moment, but then walked away, leaving Blaine and I alone. Blaine walked me over to an alley, holding me closely against him.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled, although it was strained. I could barely speak through the lump in my throat.

"I know that we're doing to right thing Blaine. This _is_ the right thing to do, but..." I couldn't talk anymore, the tears coming too fast for me to convey what I was feeling. Blaine lifted my chin up and looked at me in a way that told me he wouldn't judge me. I felt myself relax a little and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"But a selfish part of me wants to abandon this. To not give up my life and family and everything, to conform and just have music to myself." I lowered my head again, not wanting to see the look in my boyfriend's eyes. His next words surprised me into looking up though.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing. It's a lot to lose, Kurt. It's almost everything, but you know what you're not losing?" I smiled slightly, taking comfort in Blaine's soothing words.

"What?" Then Blaine smiled, really smiled, teeth and all. It made my heart stutter and my head foggy. I couldn't focus, nor did I find myself wanting to, on anything other than the beautiful creature in front of me.

"You're not losing me, or Finn, or any of our other friends. They're our new family, and I know they can't replace your dad, but you _will _have people around who love you. And you're also not losing the only thing that makes you unbelievably happy, the music is coming with us too Kurt." I smiled at his words and looked at him through my lashes, trying to make him as flustered as I felt.

"One of the only things." He looked at me, confused.

"What?" I smiled wider and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Music is only one of the things that makes me unbelievably happy. You see, I've got this boyfriend..." I was interrupted by Blaine, his face turning into a mock scowl.

"Who is this guy? I'll kick his ass!" I laughed and slapped his arm lightly. He smiled and began to chuckle, obviously pleased that he had succeeded in calming me down.

My laughter died down as I looked into his hazel depths, and once again I found myself wondering how I had gotten this gorgeous man to notice me. He leaned forward a little and I smiled. If there was one thing that made me happier than music, it was kissing Blaine. Our lips met in the middle, pressing softly against one another. I breathed through my nose, relaxing into the kiss, wanting to feel Blaine's heat against me. I pushed myself closer to him, needing our bodies to be closer. The kiss became needy and desperate, but it was perfect. Blaine backed us up until I was pressed against the brick wall of a building, effectively trapped in a cocoon of Blaine.

I slid my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He immediately opened his mouth, tongue darting out to tangle with mine. Our tongues dances until we had to break away for air, but Blaine simply reattached his mouth to my neck, placing small pecks down the side. He moved his way slowly to the front of my neck, dipping his tongue into the hollow there.

I couldn't stop the moan that resonated from me. There was just too much. Blaine's tongue on my neck, his body pressed against mine, the rough wall pressing deliciously on my back. My hands flew to Blaine's hair, tugging gently on the curls. He stopped, pulling back and lifting his head to look into my eyes. I almost passed out from the sight. His pupils were dilated almost completely, and his lips were rosy red and bruised from kissing. I lunged forward and spun him around so he was pressed against the wall, attacking his lips almost viciously. I felt him moan into the kiss and revelled in the fact that I was making him moan. I was making him fall apart. It was almost impossible to believe.

We broke apart again, chests heaving and breaths mingling in between us. I looked into his eyes, seeing my own desire mirrored there. I pulled away from him, putting some distance between us, if only to keep myself from get lost in him again.

"We need to go." Blaine nodded noncommittally, making it seem as though he couldn't pay attention. I smiled and grabbed his hand, yanking him forward. He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, like he had just had a bucket of water thrown on him, surprised and completely awake now. "Come on, there are people waiting on us."


End file.
